Not all who wander are lost
by Jlargent
Summary: Jack, a normal 15 year old is sent to Equesteria by a portal. Alone in the world he decides to change history for the better, but will his choices affect the Mane 6? Read to find out. Pairings to be determined if any.
1. He who wanders

**Not all who wander are lost.**

**Chapter 1: He who wanders.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: I seriously blame L33t Horo for this, seriously. It all started by reading his 'My Little Pony: Friendship is complicated' story and that eventually led to me reading MLP fics and from there watching the series thus far and finally this. I must be losing my mind, in any case typical disclaimers apply I do not own MLP with the exception of any OC's that are here so keep any and all flames down to a minimal._

"Well that was a waste of time." I mutter to myself vapors of my breath showing in the winter chill while walking away from a group of punks that tried to jump me. My name is Jack Evans a fourteen year old from Albany New York a self taught martial artist and a closet Brony, yes that's right I watch MLP so don't judge me alright.

Maybe I should back up and explain a few months ago I was staying at a friend's house helping baby-sit his little sister and she insisted on having me watching MLP with her, thirty minuets later I found myself enjoying it and from there I was hooked on the series, while I may not be a super Brony I know when to curb my passions. Growing up in upstate New York is hard enough trying to avoid the amount of peer pressure to take drugs and join a gang and luckily for me teaching myself martial arts is a godsend, my style is primarily based on Tai Chi so I tend to avoid getting hit.

I hear the familiar ring of my cell and open it "Hello? Oh hey grams…yeah I'm on my way there. I'll see you in a bit." I said hanging up picking up my duffle bag and sling it over my shoulder heading to the bus station. It's a yearly tradition for me to visit my grandma a week before Christmas, she's one of those 'cool grandmas' and the fact she pays me a hundred bucks for shoveling her driveway is worth visiting. I stop for a moment and mentally go over what I packed.

Laptop with solar charger.

Small collection of DVDs.

Books and clothing.

Two flash drives.

MP3 Player and mini speakers.

Pack of playing cards. (Self admitted Solitaire addict.)

Grandma's present.

_Grandma's present! _I thought in a panic and quickly open my bag and rifle through it and pull out a small package wrapped in green and red wrapping paper with a gold bow, I sigh in relief and place the box back in my bag and head towards the station. Once I arrive a pay for a ticket and head towards the cafeteria to buy a cup of hot chocolate and carefully sip it knowing that it's hot enough to scald my tongue and wait for my bus. My grandma lives three hours from Albany so my parents don't really have time to visit, I finish my hot chocolate just as my bus arrives and I step aboard.

An hour into the ride I start to feel sleepy _Maybe I shouldn't had that hot chocolate_ I thought to myself as it was starting to get harder and harder to stay awake _I'll take a short nap and when I wake up I'll be at the bus stop _I concluded to myself as the rocking of the bus lulls me to sleep.

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-* I cut off my watch's alarm noticing that I was warmer than I should be _Driver must've cranked up the heater too high_ I thought to myself as I open my eyes to see that I was outside on a warm sunny day _Am I dreaming? _I mentally ask myself as I stand up and almost immediately a wave of pain from my head strikes almost making me collapse "What the hell?" I groan to myself placing a hand on the side of my head and then feel something sticky and wet. I pull my hand away to see that it was covered in blood MY blood, seeing my own blood on my hand and the pain I stagger backwards and feel something catch my ankle and I trip and felt something sharp hit my head and once more darkness overtakes me.

Profile:

Name: Jack Evans.  
>Age: 15.<br>Height: 5'7"  
>Eye color: Brown.<br>Hair color: Black.  
>Birthplace: Albany, New York.<br>Date of birth: July 17th 1998.  
>Relatives: Mother, Diane Evans, Father, Scott Evans, Older Sister, Amelia Evans.<br>Hobbies: Listening to music, watching anime and reading.  
>Likes: Good music, horror movies and quiet places to think.<br>Dislikes: Heavy metal, parody movies, and noisy people.

Bio: Born in Albany Jack was an fairly normal student prior to going to Equestria, he loves his family very much but sometimes feel that he's meant for something more in life other than the mundane tasks in life. His father Scott was a retired NYPD cop that left the service after a domestic disturbance went wrong leaving him with a permanent limp in his right leg after his knee was shot by a pistol.

His mother, Diane worked for the hospital where she met Scott and they eventually dated and fell in love. They were soon married and gave birth to Amelia a year later and Jack five years later, shortly after graduating Amelia accepted a scholarship into a prestigious dance school in New York City.

When Jack turned twelve Scott decided to send him to his brother in an attempt to be more sociable and for the most part it worked, he became more focused on hard work and respectful to others, there are times when he becomes somewhat socially awkward around others but he's slowly working to improve that.

While not at school Jack likes to listen to music and play videogames, typical of a fifteen year old, one day while hanging out at a friend's house he discovered My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series and reluctantly watched a few episodes but it grew on him and became a Brony.

_To be continued._

_Me: Sorry for the short chapter but I want to build up enough steam before starting this series. Next time: Jack awakens in a hospital with no memory of how he arrived in the forest and one shock after another threatens to shatter his already fragile mind._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	2. He who wakes

**Not all who wander are lost.**

**Chapter 2: He who wakes.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: I have a few plans before the series end. You can expect a few Dr. Whooves jokes and a few Pinky and the Brain references. Now onto business I do not own MLP FiM that belongs to Hasbro and created by Lauren Faust so typical disclaimers apply. And to my fellow Bronies out there keep the flag flying!_

I open my eyes to see the all to familiar whiteness of a hospital room, I wince slightly at the brightness of the room and try to regain my bearings and mentally take stock of my surroundings _Okay it seems that someone found me and brought me here, and it seems that they stripped me of my clothes and slipped on one of those damned hospital gowns on me. Seriously, what is it with these things? They're paper thin and they leave your ass exposed, it doesn't help that hospitals in general tend to be cold as hell. Focus Jack, okay other than the embarrassing situation I'm fine_ I thought to myself as I remove the covers only to see my legs strapped to the bed _Someone decided I might be a threat? _I mentally debated as to remove the bindings but I decided against it.

I look to see my bag was sitting in a nearby chair, I reach in and fish around for a book when my hand brushes against my grandmothers present. I pull it out and look at it _That's right, it was the middle of December when I got on that bus and took a nap on board then I wake up in the middle of the forest and it felt like late spring early summer even. What happened? How did I wind up in that forest? Something tells me that whatever happened wasn't good _I frowned at the prospect of that and place the gift back inside my bag just as the door opens to reveal…

_What the hell? It's impossible!_ I thought in shock as a white pony with a red cross cutie mark wearing a nurses cap walks in I recognize her as Nurse Redheart from the MLP series but that's impossible it's a fictional series.

My internal thoughts were broken by the nurse speaking to me "Oh I see that you're awake. You were found by Whitetail Forest and brought here, now you suffered some minor head trauma so we're keeping you here overnight for observation. Are there any questions you wish to ask?" she says to me while looking over my medical chart.

I noticed that my throat was dry so I grabbed the glass of water and proceed to drink it, I remove the glass from my lips and place it back on the table "How long was I out? And who found me?" I ask her.

"At least a day, and the pony that found you did not wish to be identified." she replied at those words I considered my next questions _That's funny, Twilight Sparkle would've been here waiting for me to wake up so she could ask me questions about my species. I already suspect that it was Fluttershy that found me and asked one of the Mane 6 to help her bring me here. Did I wind up here before canon or some other alternate universe where the events in the series is different? _I shudder at the possibility of winding up in a world where the Cupcakes fanfic is a distinct possibility of happening to me _I swear if I ever find that author I will kick his ass for writing such a disturbing story_ I focus my attention back to the nurse.

"Do you happen to know a pony by the name of Twilight Sparkle by any chance?" I ask her only for her to shake her head no "Can you please remove these restraints since I'm no threat to anypony here?" Nurse Redheart was hesitant but freed my legs "Well I don't really have any more questions. Thank you for answering them." I spoke to her and she turned to leave to continue her rounds _Okay, it is apparent that I have arrived here before canon so that means that I can prevent some of the more disastrous events from taking place Discord being a bigger threat than Nightmare Moon since he can warp reality to a degree and nearly conquered Equesteria if it hadn't been for Twilight he would have. And they were lucky that it didn't get worse, since I'm getting out tomorrow I'll need a place to crash and some currency until I can get my own place to live, I better write this down otherwise I might forget something important_ I reasoned and pull out my notebook and a pen and start writing a list, after I finish I fold the piece of paper I focus on the circumstances that I am in now.

When all of a sudden a twinge of pain hits and a flash of memory appears.

_Flashback._

I was jostled awake by a large bump and could see that the driver can barely keep the bus on the road due to the ice on the road the tires are squealing, all of a sudden there was an impact and something hits me in the head with enough force to render me unconsciousness.

The last thing I had seen before blacking out was a swirling vortex of chaotic energy.

_End flashback._

"Ow." I hisses at the memory now remembering the bus crash that apparently I somehow managed to come out somewhat unscathed only to arrive in Equesteria _Wait, chaotic energy? Could it have been remnants of Discord's magic? I mean he can warp reality so it's not too much of a stretch to think that his power weakened the barriers between the worlds to the point where a portal would randomly show up every now and then. I need to talk to the princess to see if it's a viable reason_ I reasoned to myself, to be honest I am a little afraid of talking to Celestia since she's the equivalent of a goddess here but she has the personality of Glenda the Good Witch from the Wizard of OZ and the subtle manipulations of Albus Dumbledore, all in all not a good combination but maybe I can appeal to her concept of 'The greater good' and have her hear me out.

As soon as Luna is freed from Nightmare Moon's control she should loosen up a bit _Hmm…Maybe Discord did something to Luna that changed her into Nightmare Moon. I mean Fluttershy was immune to his power until he physically touched her to alter her personality, it would make sense that his power slowly messed with Luna's mind. And I wouldn't put it past him to try and alter Celestia while he was at it, it was probably because he was desperate to finish his fight against them when he was losing since he tends to showboat instead of getting serious about his fights. Maybe its because he an amalgam of different creatures that he's so fucked up in the head _I snickered at that thought and decided to visit Rarity and have her create something for me for when I go to Cantorlot, I pull out a sketch pad and start working on ideas. A few hours later I was satisfied at the results and put the pad away noting that it was now dark outside, Nurse Red Heart returned to my room with a bowl of soup, I quietly ate my food and placed it on the nightstand for her to pickup, seeing as there was nothing else I can do until tomorrow I might as well get some sleep. With a yawn I lay back on the bed and sleep.

_To be continued…_

_Me: Next time: Our wandering hero is discharged from the hospital and begins his search for a job. Tune in next time to find out if he gets one._

_As always Hoody Hoo! _


	3. He who searches For a job

**Not all who wander are lost**

**Chapter 3: He who searches (For a job)**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: Here we are chapter 3 and no reviews. (Sighs) Seriously, am I really that bad? Anyhow typical disclaimers apply I do not own MLP in any shape or form._

Today is the day that I leave the hospital and a part of me was slightly worried at the populace's reaction towards me since technically I'm a alien being, I did wonder at why Nurse Redheart did not freak out. Something to ask her before I leave, I slip my shirt on just as the aforementioned nurse walks in.

"Good morning…" she trailed off, I realized that in the confusion of the previous day I neglected to introduce myself.

I cleared my throat "My apologies nurse, in the confusion of yesterday I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jack Evans." I politely introduce myself while giving a slight bow.

Nurse Redheart nodded "I am Nurse Redheart it is very nice to meet you." she replied back.

"One question: Why aren't you freaking out about me? I mean I am for all intents and purposes an alien species but you treated me without batting so much an eyelash." I ask her my curiosity getting the better of me, the nurse looked towards the window with a far off look in her eyes.

"To be honest you're not the first human I've met. When I was a young filly I had gotten lost in Whitetail Forest on a field trip when I stumbled upon a human but he was wearing a green uniform and was bleeding badly from wounds I've never seen before, so I tried to bandage him up to the best of my ability but he was losing too much blood. I couldn't save him, the human reached into his clothes and pulled out a necklace and said 'Please take this with you.' to this day I didn't really know why he gave it to me, when I finally found the group they asked me how did I get my cutie mark, to my surprise I looked and there it was. Apparently I was so focused on helping him I didn't notice that I received my mark. Since then I've been studying medicine and eventually became a nurse." Nurse Redheart spoke to me, her eyes not leaving the window.

"When was this?" I ask her surprised that another human arrived here before I did.

"I think it was almost forty years ago." she answered me as she turned to walk away "Later I returned to where he died and I personally buried him myself, I've never told anypony this story until now."

"I think I know why he gave you that necklace. He wanted to thank you despite the fact that he knew that he was dying. He wanted you to know that you helped him and that all that mattered." I said and the nurse turned and smiled a bit before leaving the room _Forty years ago? That would be around the time of the Vietnam War if I'm right. Then the guy that died fought in it and wound up here, okay while it may not be much of a clue at least I learned something. As soon as I'm settled in I'll investigate Whitetail Forest since that seems to be my only lead at the moment_ I reasoned to myself as I step out of the hospital to see several ponies look at me warily, no doubt keeping their distance since I could be a threat.

"Helllooooo!" a high pitched voice spoke from behind me making me jump about five feet in the air, I swerve my head around to see a pink pony with a pink mane and tail fluffed up to look like cotton candy and balloons for a cutie mark _Great, the first pony to meet me outside of the hospital is the resident breaker of the fourth wall_ while I don't dislike Pinkie Pie it's just her randomness and excessive blabbering tends to grate at my nerves a littleI pause a moment to rethink my previous thought _Did she learn how to break the fourth wall by having Deadpool teach her? _I shudder at that thought and the image of Pinkie wearing Deadpool's costume sticks into my head _Okay, I think I found something worse than Cupcakes _I cringe at Pinkie's ramblings running on and on without pausing for breath. I mentally debated weather or not to slip away from her while she's going all out talking when suddenly she stops and shakes slightly.

"Ooh, I have to go and deliver cupcakes. See you later Jackie!" she chirped and hops off, I cringe at her nickname for me but it was too late. Once you get a nickname from Pinkamena Diane Pie you are stuck with it…FOREVER! _Wait a minute how in the world did she know my name? You know what? Forget it, I'll chalk this up to her Pinkie Sense and start job hunting_ I resolved and start walking into the heart of Ponyville when my stomach growls reminding me that I haven't eaten yet, shrugging my shoulders I shuffle towards any café that would actually cater to a omnivore.

After searching for at least ten minutes I could see a café and decided to try my luck, I step in and to my surprise there was a few griffons and ponies inside well the ponies were a given but the griffons are a surprise considering that they're rare and yet here they are eating what looks like fish much to the ponies chagrin but they're trying to ignore it, I walk inside and I could imagine a jukebox playing in the background as the noise level drops to a low whisper as I walk to the counter, the pony there shakes as though I was about to cause trouble. To be honest I'm almost expecting it since there's three griffons sitting at a table giving me seriously bad vibes and it doesn't help that they have a tendency to be short tempered and hostile.

"Um C-can I help you?" he asks me shakily.

I smile "Yes, I would like some sausage, scrambled eggs, toast, and hash browns. And I would like to have a glass of orange juice please." I spoke in a calm and polite voice and the pony rushes off to fulfill my order, I spot an empty table and pull out a seat and noted that they have flatware, obviously for the omnivores to use. A few moments later my food arrives and noted the waitress was looking behind me with a slightly scared look, apparently the griffons doesn't like me for some reason "Can I help you three?" I ask calmly not taking my eyes away from my food.

"Yeah, you can start by leaving. This is our joint and the ponies should be grateful that we would let them in." the lead griffon spoke.

"Look, all I'm doing is grabbing a bite to eat and afterwards search for a job. How is that any of your business?" I replied and the ponies nearby start backing away.

The leader growled and steps closer to me the smell of fish evident on his breath "Look freak, leave or else." he threatens me. Now under any normal circumstances I would have backed off, but the situation is not normal.

I glare at him "You want to throw down? Fine, but we'll take it outside and after I finish my food." I replied while maintaining my glare, the three griffons turn away to finish their food. A brown pony with an hourglass cutie mark walks up to me, ah the infamous Dr. Whooves has graced me with his presence.

"Ah Jack it is nice to meet you." he says ignoring the fact that I have to fight a griffon soon.

"Doctor." I greeted back to him neutrally "One question: Where is the TARDIS?" I ask him knowing that he's this dimension's version of the Time Lord.

He chuckles "Wouldn't you like to know. But enough about that I know that you're here to stop Discord so I'm helping you out." he said by handing me a block roughly the size of a Rubik Cube but heavier made of smooth black metal "I'll explain what this is later but for now you have a fight to win. Oh and don't worry about the bill, I'll cover it." he said turning away from my table, I quickly finish up my food and walk outside the griffons notice me leaving and follow. I walk far enough away from the café to find a decent place to fight, I stop near the center of town and weigh my options since I really don't know the layout of Ponyville yet _Better than nothing I suppose. If things go south I'll just blame it all on the griffons_ I thought as I reach into my bag and pull out my MP3 and speakers and select 'Simple Life' from Guilty Gear seeing as it's a good song to fight with.

The griffons look curiously at my player but dismiss it, the leader spread his wings wide "Well freak I'm actually surprised that you would want to fight. You must have a death wish, either that or you're insane." he remarked as I slid into a ready stance.

"Well it was either fight you or put up with tuna for breath. By the way my name is Jack." I said and my comment seemed to strike home.

"My name is Hilos the last name you'll ever hear." and with those words he rushes at me to try and claw me, I dodge the claw strikes and deflected his wings with relative ease actually, soon I turned the tide against him and he was struggling to block and dodge my attacks. At one point I managed to jump on Hilos's back and tried to buck me off, Pinkie saw what I was doing and pulls a white cowboy hat out from hammerspace and tossed it to me, I grab it and placed it on my head and pull a rodeo like no other. After a few minuets Hilos was tiring so I grab his wings and pull them back painfully.

"Now leave Ponyville and never come back and I won't clip your wings." I threaten the tired griffon and pull his wings back harder to empathize my threat.

"Hilos began begging "No, no please I'll do what ever you say. Just don't clip my wings!" he started to thrash about a little bit but I hold on tightly and call out to his two flunkies.

"Hey! Take your boss and get the hell out of here!" I yelled at them and jump off of Hilos's back and the two stooges rush and grab Hilos and fly away fast wanting nothing to do with me. I grab my player and turned it off and placed it back into my bag just as the good doctor walks up "I take it you watched the whole thing?" I ask him.

He nodded "Yes it was quite the spectacle. By the way I heard that Sweet Apple Acres is in need of a farmhoof. Perhaps you should give them a 'hand' as it were." he chuckles at his own joke, I roll my eyes at the attempt at humor and after asking a few ponies I head towards the farm. Twenty minuets later I was standing outside the front gate of Sweet Apple Acres waiting for either Applejack or her older brother Big Macintosh to show up _They really need a bell for when guests arrive, maybe I'll suggest it to Big Mac_ I mused to myself as I was tackled from behind.

"Who the hay are you and why are you here?" a female southern voice spoke as she presses her hooves into my back making sure that I don't try and escape.

"If I explain will you please let me up?" I countered and for a moment I could tell that my assailant was thinking hard but eventually gets off of my back, I stand up and brush the dust off of me to see who jumped me and not to my surprise it was Applejack future bearer of the Element of Honesty.

_To be continued…_

_Me: Next time: Jack meets Applejack and spending a day at the farm. _

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	4. He who works

**Not all who wander are lost.**

**Chapter 4: He who works**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Early Christmas gift to my fellow Bronies out there. Thanks for the reviews and I promise that this story will be 20% cooler each time I write a new chapter. I do not own MLP in any shape or form typical disclaimers apply. Flames will be used to keep my house warm this winter and cookies to positive reviewers._

"Who the hay are you?" Applejack said to me in a suspicious tone, I remember that Applejack was in Manehatten and saw the sonic rainboom which lead her back to the farm, also she's a fairly good judge of character possibly due to the element of honesty she houses, not to mention she's a walking lie detector.

"Name's Jack Evans, and a certain doctor told me that you might need some assistance here." I told her honestly, Applejack relaxes slightly but was still eyeing me suspiciously.

"I don't know. I don't know what the hay you are or if you're lying to me." Applejack spoke with a slight wariness in her voice.

"Look from what I heard you're a fairly good judge of character. And I have been honest to you, I promise you that I mean nopony here any harm." I swore to her, Applejack as a look of concentration crosses her face "Tell you what, you can keep an eye on me to make sure I can't cause any trouble." I assure her and that pretty much seal the deal.

"Alright, but I'll be keeping my eyes on you." Applejack spoke as she leads me onto the farm "So have you had any experience farming?" she asks me.

I think back real hard before answering "Well for the past three years I stayed with my uncle each summer on his farm in Arizona. I mostly did some minor woodwork fixing the fences, build bookshelves, birdhouses, chopping wood for winter, and occasionally some plumbing. Does that help any?" I answer her.

"Yep, now what are you exactly? I mean you're not a diamond dog but you look more like a monkey." she asks me.

"Simply put I am what known as a human. You see I arrived in Whitetail Forest yesterday via a mysterious portal and I tripped and hit my head on a sharp rock and left the hospital this morning. Now how much am I being paid?" I answer her while firing my own question.

"Seven bits an hour and seeing as you literally arrived out from nowhere I guess that you don't have a place to stay right?" she replied to me _Damn, she's right, I forgot that little detail_ I mentally smacked myself I sigh in agreement.

"Fine, but if I need a day off I will take it." I countered knowing that I will have to Cantorlot soon enough.

"Fair enough, can't let you get tired out." Applejack agreed with me, soon the two of us stop behind the barn where a large pile of logs lay "The Apple family reunion is coming up and we need this place straightened up before then. Now after you split those logs there's a large pile of lumber that needs to be hauled off to the house for the extension that's being built by my big brother." she pointed to a equally large pile of 2X4 in one pile "Now I'll be back when it's lunch. There's still a lot of work to do around here." with those words she headed off into the orchards to prepare food for the reunion.

One musical montage later…

My arms were aching and felt like they were on fire from swinging the axe to split the logs and carrying lumber to the house where I met Big Mac now I admit he's one of the coolest characters in the series. Not only is he built like a freaking tank but he's fairly easygoing and says very few words, in fact I bet he could summarize a blockbuster movie in a single word. That's how awesome he is, I also met Applejack's little sister Applebloom who fired off more questions about me than Pinkie's ramblings, luckily Applejack shooed her off before anything could happen.

Speaking of Pinkie she arrived just as I was carrying the last of the lumber to the house when I suddenly felt the load become heavier, I look at the board to see Pinkie standing there as though she was there the whole time I quickly drop the load in shock that she appeared out of nowhere, after a few moments of nonstop babbling she leaves to prepare for my 'Welcome to Ponyville' party _Now I know how Kyon feels when dealing with Haruhi _I thought to myself as she leaves the farm.

A few dimensions away…

A tenth grader sneezes as the feeling of dread settles on him _Great Haruhi must be up to no good again_ Kyon thought as he heads to the SOS Brigade headquarters.

Meanwhile back in Ponyville…

I shudder at the comparison that I just made between myself and Kyon, I deposit the last of the lumber and stretch just as Applejack walks up to me.

"Hey Jack, you finished with the lumber?" she asks me.

I smirked as an idea pops into my head "Eeyup." I said in a near perfect imitation of Big Mac.

"All the logs split?" she asks me undeterred by my previous answer.

"Eeyup." I answer her.

"Great job then. Take the rest of the day off." She said and heads back to the orchard.

Big Mack walks up to me "Heading into town?" he asks in his usual drawl.

I gave him a grin "Eeyup." I said, Big Mac nodded and raises his hoof in the universal sign, I close my hand and repressed my inner fan boy squeal as I brohoofed Big Mac and headed towards town when suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stands on end _Oh shit! _I thought desperately as I look up to see a Pegasus careening towards me.

_To be continued._

_Me: Next time: Return to Ponyville and Party. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year from the Brony Nation!_

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	5. He who parties

**Not all who wander are lost.**

**Chapter 5: He who parties.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Happy 2012 everyone! Here we are with chapter five and I have a few ideas as to the direction of the story planned so far. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own MLP in any shape or form with the exception of OC's._

I look at the sky closely to confirm my suspicions, hurtling towards me at near breakneck speeds is Ditzy Doo Aka Derpy Whooves a fan favorite for her obsession with muffins and for the fact she's constantly cross-eyed and tends to crash on numerous occasions, I raise my hands and closed my eyes to shield myself from the impact.

Only for said impact not to happen I open my eyes to see Ditzy enveloped in a light blue aura and my hands were emitting the same aura "Well this is new." I say to myself and as suddenly the aura faded and I leap back just as Ditzy would crash into the spot where I would've been standing. I wince at the impact _I know Ditzy has built up an immunity to crashing but even that had to rattle her_ I thought to myself as the grey coated blonde maned mail mare shakily stands up "Hey, are you alright?" I ask concerned for her health.

Ditzy turned to look at me and shakes her hoof in a dismissive manner "I'm okay really. I'll visit Nurse Redheart after I finish my route." Ditzy said as she wobbles towards her next destination _I don't know weather to pity Ditzy or Nurse Redheart for having to give her aspirin every time she makes an appointment_ I thought to myself as I shake my head and head towards Ponyville.

I arrive into Ponyville only to see that for all intents and purposes it was a ghost town _What's next a tumbleweed blowing on by? _I wondered, as if on cue said tumbleweed bounce on by. I look up at the sky "You do know that I was joking right?" I said having a feeling that Trollestia was behind this, I wander the street only to see a pony in a dark green hooded cloak pawing away at the ground _Zecora? It must be that time of the month then. _I remember before Twilight came the zebra was feared by the populace because she looked different, after being exposed to Poison Joke plants they went to her hut in Everfree Forest for a cure and learned that she wasn't a evil enchantress like they claimed.

_If memory serves me correct Twilight's horn could not produce magic, Rarity looked like a walking mop, Pinkie's tongue was swelled to the point where she couldn't talk, Applejack shrank to the size of a toy, Rainbow Dash became uncoordinated and Fluttershy's voice deepened to a deep tenor. The Poison Joke flower takes what you hold dear and twists it around, I do remember this one Human in Equesteria fic where the main character became blind after being exposed to it so I'll have to be careful when I visit her._ I thought to myself as I casually walk towards her.

Zecora pauses for a moment and despite her head being covered I could tell that she was staring at me I raise my hand in greeting "Yo, welcome to Ponyville." I said in a casual tone, Zecora pulls back her hood to reveal her face.

"Oh what's this I see? A new creature stands before me." Zecora spoke _Oh that's right, she tends to rhyme whenever she speaks._ somehow that little detail slipped from my mind.

I shake my head "If names are you as of me, Jack Evans I am thee." I reply back figuring that I should at least make her more comfortable by speaking like her.

Zecora smiled "And I am Zecora if you please. You do not need to rhyme if it puts you at ease." she spoke to me.

"I noticed that the other ponies are hesitant to come out and talk to you. Why is that?" I ask her only to see a slightly saddened look on her face "I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. You don't really need to answer the question if it makes you uncomfortable." I apologized to her.

Zecora pulls her hood back on her head and bids me farewell and heads off possibly gathering more ingredients and herbs, after a few moments the ponies decided to come out of hiding and within moments it was as though nothing had happened. Still, the fact that they're afraid of her because she's different is a little disturbing I need to fix that soon, okay now that my introspective is finished I should go to the Carousel Boutique to get Rarity to make me a set of clothing for when I go to Cantorlot.

_Thank Celestia and Luna for fandom_ I thought to myself when I see the Boutique in view. It was surprisingly easy to find the shop. Probably because the MLP verse is still in its infancy so larger areas has yet to be added or mentioned in fandom or canon I knock on the door and waited for a moment before the door opens to reveal Rarity.

"Yes can I help AH!" Rarity shouted in surprise at my appearance _Then again I am the first human she has ever met _I realize bringing my thoughts back to the present.

"My apologies for scaring you. My name is Jack Evans and I wish to commission you for an article of clothing." I formally tell her knowing that she's a stickler for formalities, her scared look quickly fades and is replaced by a look of professionalism.

"My name is Rarity and I welcome you to my Boutique. How can I help you today?" she asks me carrying a measuring tape.

I hand her the sketches I drew, the design is similar to that of Vergil from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 but using one of his alternate colors based off of the black and gold design "I sketched this and I would like you to make it for me. The long coat has to be a bit wider at the shoulders and reaches my ankles." I then explain why I need it and any other alterations that I may need, afterwards I stand with a slight nervousness as Rarity measures me without my clothes. As soon as she finishes measuring me she tells me that it would be at least three days until my order is finished and told me that I should arrive back then for an estimation of the total. I thanked her and left her shop to find a clearing _Okay apparently I just now discovered that I have magic. So I need to learn how to use it until Twilight arrives and I can get help in refining my techniques. _I thought when I finally find a clearing with a few boulders and some broken branches, I crack my knuckles and prepare to start training, I raise my hand and focus on a broken branch trying to use magic to lift it, after ten minuets I lower my hand. The branch did not move at all _This it not going to be easy is it? _I sigh to myself trying again to access my newfound powers.

Three hours later…

I was breathing hard and sweat covering my forehead but I made progress. I managed to tap into my magic but it was taxing since I was now actually using magic but that should pass over time. Since then I used my newfound magic to remove the debris from the clearing, it wasn't much but it was a good start. I turn to head back to the farm, I need to take a shower and prepare for the party.

After a quick shower and change of clothes I head to Sugarcube Corner where the party is supposed to take place and to my surprise it was empty save for Mrs. Cake "Oh, you must be the new resident here. Pinkie asked me to give this to you." she handed me a note I open it to read the message.

_I'm sorry but your party is in another building._ I read to myself _What the? Did Pinkie just quote Mario?_ I thought incredulously and headed off to find the party that's supposed to be for me. I head towards the largest building knowing that it would be the most likely choice and I open the door.

"SURPRISE!" a chorus of voices ring out as the lights turn on revealing that the party. I look at the gathered ponies and walk in. Soon I was mingling with some of the background characters, I spotted Vinyl Scratch talking to Octavia talking about music and trying to convince the other how one is better than the other, I walk over to them and introduce myself, Vinyl and Octavia asks me which type of music that I prefer.

"Well to be honest I rather have an eclectic taste in music. It's mostly rock and roll but sometimes I like to listen to some smooth jazz on rainy days." I then get into a detailed discussion with them about different types of music and how they can influence each other, I even pull out my player and select Angelic Break Beats and play it (A/N: If you want to hear said song go to youtube. It is a seriously awesome track.) and then follow up with Heaven by Shihoko Hirata from Persona 4, after listening to both songs Vinyl and Octavia thanked me for the music and then started to discuss a possible collaboration piece.

I shake my head and decided to leave them to their own devices knowing that they could make some sweet music together, I stop for a moment and realized what I just thought _Somehow I managed to imply that the two of them are more than friends without realizing it_ I shake my head to clear those thoughts of possible implications, I mean who cares if two girls love each other? It doesn't matte really as long as their happy why mess with that?

"Exactly my dear boy." a familiar voice spoke up as though reading my thoughts, I turn my head to see Dr. Whooves heading towards me.

"That was slightly disturbing the way you just mimicked my thoughts." I tell him only to get a chuckle out of him.

"True, but it is effective as a deterrent most of the time. I suppose you want to know what the black box is correct?" he replies reminding me of the gift I received from him earlier in the day.

I nodded "Yes, and while I'm at it I have a few questions that you might be able to answer." I tell him.

The Doctor nods "Very well then I promise that I will answer your questions to the best of my abilities. But know that there are a few things that I cannot reveal until it is the right time to do so. Now the 'Black Box' as you call it is actually a little side project I've been working on for the better part of five years now. It combines the technology that is based off of the TARDIS but in a more manageable sense, what it does is recreates your house right down to the smallest detail. Also I added a few extra features for security, like it is fireproof and nothing short of a hurricane can damage the house, also if anyone tries to break in they'll be shocked into a dazed state and expelled from the property, a special magical seal is placed in the entrance that will turn a pony into a human since I know that you would want some actual human companionship from time to time and it will wear off when they leave your house. And finally you can revert the house back into the box for when you want to put the house in another location. Are there any questions you have about the house?" he explains to me.

I thought for a moment before replying "I really cant think of any questions regarding the box at the moment. But can you tell me why I am able to use magic?" I ask him.

The Doctor rubs his chin before answering "It could be the unique atmosphere that allows you to utilize magic. But at best it is a theory, you should try and work on your magic to the point where it shouldn't put too much of a strain on the body. Oh, and before I forget to activate the cube just press the top of the box for ten seconds." he says before heading back into the crowd.

_I should find a decent spot before activating this. Then I'll let AJ know that I found a place to live, but that can wait until after Nightmare Moon is dealt with._ I thought spotting Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy in a secluded corner talking, well Rainbow doing the majority of the talking and Fluttershy barely replying. I walk up and introduce myself.

"Wait, I've heard of you. You're the one that rode that griffon like a bull, that was awesome." RD appraised me.

"Well he did ask for that. He was threatening me and was pretty much a bull that had to be stopped. Anyway I need to get going, I got work to do in the morning. It was nice meeting you both" and it was true since the party was now starting to wind down, several ponies were leaving and saying thanks to Pinkie for the party I walk up to her "So how long have you been able to break the fourth wall?" I ask her in a low whisper.

She smiled giving me a huge grin "Ever since I got my cutie mark. And I agree that Sergeant Sprinkles is a meanie for writing that awful story." my eyebrows shot up at the mention of Cupcakes "If you want I can teach you how to do the same thing I can do."

I thought about it for a moment but shook my head "Nah, the multiverse has enough people breaking the fourth wall as it is. Anyway I'll see you later." I said turning away from her.

"Too bad. Tomorrow night is poker night with Deadpool, Faust and Platinum." she calls back confirming that she did learn to break the fourth wall from the merc with the mouth, not only that but she play poker with him. I decided to leave before I actually take that offer.

_To be continued… _

_Me: Well now that the party is over it's back to business as usual with Jack._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	6. He who meets Royality

**Not all who wander are lost**

**Chapter 6: He who meets royalty.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: That's right Jack is heading to Canterlot and mixing it up with the royals. Now I don't own MLP in any shape or form._

_**Japanese**_

_**It has now been close to a month since my arrival here and to be honest I feel happier here than I had been for a long while. I am heading off to Canterlot tomorrow via chariot, if I'm lucky I'll run into Twilight and get some helpful advice about my magic. **_

_**Speaking of magic I took the Doctor's advice and kept practicing in secret. While I'm not as winded I think I should create a foci such as a staff or a wand. Then again maybe I should try something along the lines of kido from Bleach seeing as humans has no access to magic, something to experiment for later in any case.**_

_**I talked to the mayor and she has found a nice plot of land in which to set up the house, it's not too far from the farm so I won't have to travel far in case I need to head into town for supplies. Let me tell you that when I mentioned that I'm an omnivore it was very awkward to say the least, I had to reassure them that I won't eat them multiple times.**_

_**Life on the farm is peaceful to say the least, I noticed that the Apple family members have some interesting hobbies, then again one needs a hobby lest they go insane. Applejack likes to twirl a lasso around, AppleBloom likes to explore the orchard, it won't be long until she meets Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo to form the Cutie Mark Crusaders the Powerpuff Girls of Ponyville…**_

I snicker to myself at the comparisons before continuing.

_**And Big Mac like to listen to country music in his room while working on the bills, me I discovered my skill at wood carving by taking a piece of lumber and decided to make a bokken out of it seeing as I need to work on using an actual weapon in case I need to head to Everfree Forest for any other reason than helping the Mane 6. Zecora is actually a pleasant conversationalist once you get past her rhyming, not to mention the tea that she makes is exquisite, it was funny Applejack followed me to her hut on one of my days off and after explaining that Zecora was misunderstood gave her a benefit of a doubt, hopefully by getting AJ to vouch for her the rest of the town can stop hiding whenever she rolls into town.**_

_**I picked up my custom order from Rarity and tried it on and was impressed by the detail that she added. She told me that it was on the house but I promised that my next order will be paid with interest, and since I don't really buy that much I can definitely surprise her with something unique.**_

I rub my eyes tiredly as I save the document and put it on the flash drive. Being a anime fan sometimes helps, as such one of my dreams was to go to Japan so to prepare I studied Japanese and memorized kanji, at first I struggled but then I kinda found my niche and soon found myself speaking and writing Japanese flawlessly, I write the journal entries for two reasons, one: to keep myself from getting rusty and the second I found that the equestrian is that of English I guess that the magic here allows me to understand it_**, **_but when I wrote Applejack's name in kanji she was confused so I figure I could maintain my privacy by writing in Japanese. I slip on my headphones and play some music as I recall the letter that I sent to Princess Celestia.

_Flashback two days ago…_

_Dear Princess Celestia_

_My name is Jack Evans, I have information that is of great importance regarding a threat that shall soon come to Equestria and it also regards the Elements of Harmony I am staying at Sweet Apple Acres. I wish to speak to you in person and am eagerly awaiting your reply._

_Jack Evans_

I seal the letter and place the stamp just as Ditzy arrives and avoids crashing into the ground "Hey Ditzy how's it going?" I ask the walleyed pony.

She smiled at me and pulls a blueberry muffin out from her mail sack and handed it to me "I'm doing fine Jack. Do you want me to deliver that letter?" she asks me.

I nodded "Yes, it's important that the princess gets this letter." and Ditzy nodded.

"That'll be five bits then for express mail." she tells me, I reach into my coin pouch and hand her the money. Ditzy grabs the bits and puts them in her mail bag and salutes me "Have a nice day Jack." she waves at me as she swerves off into the sky.

_Fast forward to the next day._

"Hey Ditzy." I call out as I manage to set her down using my magic I started to notice that Ditzy crashes into the ground on certain days of the week while on others she lands normally.

"Hey Jack, you have a reply from the princess." she hands me a letter with the royal seal and she flies off. I tear open the letter and start reading it.

_Dear Mr. Evans_

_I will grant you a private audience tomorrow afternoon at two o'clock. The chariot will arrive at Ponyville at eleven thirty and will arrive at the palace at twelve thirty so you will have one and half hours to acquaint yourself with the palace._

_I must insist that you keep the nature of your visit hidden, if anypony asks you show them the royal seal and tell them that the nature of your visit is between you and I. _

_Sincerely Princess Celestia_

I fold the letter and head back to the farm to inform AJ that I'll be heading to Canterlot tomorrow.

_End flashback._

So here I am standing in the center of town wearing my Vergil outfit idly wondering which is better a wooden baseball bat or a metal one when killing a zombie, I mean sure a metal one is good but it can only take so much before it becomes useless not to mention it's hollow on the inside so that's another disadvantage there, now a wooden one would be better since it is solid wood and not to mention you can put nails in it making it more badass.

My thoughts were broken by the sounds of two royal guards arriving bringing the chariot to Canterlot "Are you Jack Evans?" the first one asks gruffly.

"Speaking." I reply back to him.

The second one speaks "Come along then." he said and I step in and we were on our way to the palace.

_One hour later…_

_As far as flights go it wasn't too bad, shame there wasn't any snacks or an in flight movie_ I chuckle to myself as I step off the chariot just as a white unicorn stallion appears if I'm right then that's Prince Blueblood, a narcissistic, arrogant idiot that needs to be brought down a few notches, sadly for me the royal pain notices me.

"You freak! Step away from that chariot. So that I may use it." he commands me in a haughty voice.

"Great, five seconds here and already a pompous ass wants to mess with me. Definitely a new record." I replied sarcastically and I could see that my escorts were struggling not to laugh, apparently they agreed with me.

Prince Blueblood's face turned into a furious scowl "I'll have you thrown in the dungeon for this." I let out a low chuckle "What's so funny peon?" he demanded.

I stop chuckling "You. I'm here on official business with the princess." Showing him the royal seal "Now unless you want to explain to your cousin why I was thrown into the dungeon then by all means go ahead. But think about this; sending me to the dungeon on a whim will get _you _taking my place." I said and I know he became afraid of that fact. If he wasn't already white he would've paled at the thought at angering his cousin.

"Th-that can't protect you forever." he stammered.

I shrugged my shoulders "True, but I'm more than willing to take you on anytime. Then I'll teach you that nobility don't mean shit to me." I growled making his knees buckle "By the way chariot's all yours." I finished casually and the scared prince ran desperate to get away from me "Well that takes care of my good deed for the next few weeks." I said as the chariot flies off. Finally the guards that was watching couldn't contain themselves anymore and broke down laughing.

The first guard managed to speak "That was the funniest thing I've seen since I became a guard here." he wipes a tear from his eye as his partner does the same.

I smirked "You should see my floorshow. It's a real knockout." I joked and the guards smile as they lead me in. as they lead me through the castle I couldn't help but admire the stunning artwork and tapestries the guards lead me to the royal garden where Discord's statuesque form is. I take a look at the Draconequus which is comprised of the Latin "draco" and "equus", meaning "dragon horse". Discord is a combination of many body parts from different creatures. His head is horse-like, with a deer antler on the right, a goat horn on the left, one long fang, different-sized pupils, a snake tongue, and a beard. He has the right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat. In addition, he has a bat's right wing, a Pegasus' left wing, and a snake's tail. A creature composed of several different animals is called a chimera. While Discord is technically a chimera in that sense, this term is not used in the show.

I look at his petrified form and remember that he's going to be a real pain to beat _I wonder if I use a rocket launcher on him would it destroy him or release him? Also why put him here where he can easily take the elements and play his mind games? I mean seriously the guy is a god of chaos which means that he shouldn't be anywhere near here _I mentally ranted I leave the garden to rejoin the guards and after an extensive tour they finally lead me to Celestia's throne room.

(A/N: I was going to end the chapter here but my ego wouldn't allow it.)

"Your highness, your two o'clock appointment is here. The doors open to reveal Celestia in her wavy prismatic glory _I wonder how she gets her hair to move like that? Oh wait, magic duh _I thought as I stepped forward and kneel in front of her since she is royalty and all that jazz.

Celestia looks at my escorts "Thank you, you may return to your duties." she tells them, after the door shuts "Please rise Mr. Evans we have much to discuss." I stand up and relax slightly, so far so good Celestia seems the benevolent type as like the show presents her as.

"Princess as you have already guessed that I am not native to your world so please bear with me." I replied trying to put what I'm about to say in order.

"May I ask what kind of creature you are? I have seen many types throughout the years, but I have never encountered someone like you." she asks me politely.

_Heh, that's what she said_ I chuckled internally while maintaining a neutral face "Princess do you know of a spell that allow you to look at the memories of another?" I ask her.

She thought for a moment before answering "Yes I do know of such a spell, why do you ask?" she asks me curiously.

"Well rather than waste time explaining you can look through my memories and you'll understand." I explained.

Celestia shook her head "I rarely do this since it would be paramount to mind rape. Are you sure that you wish for me to look through your memories?" she asks me in a concerned tone.

"Since I said you can it would be considered consensual princess. But to reiterate I am giving you permission to look, I do have to warn you my mind is a bit of a mess so try to tread carefully." I warned her, she nods and her horn glows slightly and she presses the tip of it at I feel a slight tingling sensation but that's it, a few moments later Celestia pulls away shocked at what she has seen "Yeah kinda makes you question your purpose in the universe doesn't it?" I ask rhetorically.

Celestia shakes her head trying to sort her thoughts "So are you saying that our world is a figment of imagination? That our purpose is nothing more than entertainment for young children?" she asks in a sorrowful tone and I could see the tears that were about to fall _Well I would do the same if I learned that my life was a lie too_ I reasoned, I gently wrap my arms around her neck in a comforting hug.

After a few moments I pull away and could see that she was feeling slightly better "Just because you're someone's imagination doesn't make you any less real. You live, you breathe, and therefore you exist Celestia. Also I believe that there are worlds connected to mine that are windows to that plane of existence so it would make sense that to humans you don't really exist." I tell her and I could see that my words are having a profound effect on her.

"Thank you for your kind words Mr. Evans. Now onto Discord, what are your plans to stop him?" she asks me going into damage control mode.

"First off call me Jack. And second right now I'm just winging it, I mean how exactly do you kill a god? And as much as I hate to admit this but Discord actually brings a sense of balance in the world just by being a statue at the moment." I said making Celestia's eyebrows shoot up in curiosity.

"How so?" she asks me.

"There cannot be harmony without chaos, and vice versa. If there was no chaos then the world will become stagnant and eventually collapse upon itself, the same if there was no harmony to balance out the chaos. So we can't really kill Discord in any event. The best we can do at the moment is to reinforce the seal and hopefully he'll stay a stuck as a large ugly overgrown garden gnome." I explain to Celestia.

The princess nods "Since my sister cannot use the elements anymore we would have to rely on Twilight and her future friends to accomplish this. And yes I do know that my sister is due to return from her exile tomorrow evening so I know that she will be saved." she said just as the clock started to chime I look at my watch and see that three hours had passed it was now five o'clock just then my stomach growls in hunger.

I laugh sheepishly "Wow, time flies huh?" I joked making Celestia giggle a little bit before she uses her magic to open the throne room doors.

"I know that it is too late to return to Ponyville so I would like you to stay the night and travel to Ponyville tomorrow with Twilight in the morning." she tells me.

I nod "Sure, why not? I've been planning on meeting Twilight anyway to help me with my magic."

Celestia smiles "Very well then I shall escort you to the dining hall for dinner."

"Celestia are you asking me out for a date?" I joked and the princess literally stumbles before trying to stutter out an answer "I'm sorry but I could not resist." I said making Celestia smile at the good hearted jab and we leave the throne room for a bite to eat.

_To be continued…_

_Me: Next time: Jack meets Twilight and the beginning of canon. Please keep the reviews coming! Pinkie uses them to bake Cherrychangas. _

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	7. He who starts

**Not all who wander are lost.**

**Chapter 7: He who starts**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Now you may recognize the Deadpool reference but for the rest that aren't that familiar with Blazblue or Guilty Gear, Faust is the resident doctor/fourth wall breaker of Guilty Gear series and Platinum the Trinity is the magical girl/fourth wall breaker of the Blazblue series. Now I do not own MLP in any shape or form, typical disclaimers apply._

I open my eyes to see the luxurious bedroom that I was staying in I look at the watch on the nightstand to see that it was six in the morning and the sun was about to rise I noted that the clothes I was wearing yesterday were neatly folded on a nearby chair, obviously they cleaned them while I was asleep. With a shrug I put the outfit on and head towards the dining hall just as Celestia approaches me.

"Ah, good morning Jack. I was about to send someone to wake you." she remarked.

I waved her off "Nah, I usually wake up at this time only to sleep in on the weekends. Anyway good morning to you as well princess" I greeted her.

Celestia giggled slightly "Fair enough. So are you ready to meet Twilight?" she asks me as the two of us enter the hall to eat breakfast. I noted that the food that was available was oatmeal, I add some sugar and butter and mix it up with a spoon I gently blow on the hot food before eating it.

After a moment I swallow my food before answering her "Sure, like I mentioned yesterday I need some help on my magic." I reply to her, we spend the rest of the breakfast in comfortable silence, I finish my food and politely bid Celestia goodbye only for her to stop me at the door. A scroll floats towards me enveloped by Celestia's magic.

"Jack, before you leave for Twilight's dorm room I have a scroll for you to deliver to her since the two of you are heading to Ponyville. It is a letter that must be delivered to the Mayor when you arrive." she tells me as I grab the scroll and place it in my coat pocket.

"Should I ask as to the contents of the letter in question?" I question her.

"It's nothing of significant importance really. It's confirmation that I shall arrive tonight for the celebration. But you and I already know that my sister will intercept me prior to the event." she tells me.

I frown "If you already know this then why go through with the 'cloak and dagger' routine and pull the damsel in distress bit? I mean I know that you're doing this so that Twilight and the others can free your sister. So what's you real reason?" I ask her.

Celestia shakes her head "I have to play this part Jack, otherwise I fear for the safety of Equestria. Besides, I know my pupil will come through with this." she tells me.

I shake my head "Celestia, I know that Luna is still in there but right now Nightmare is in the driver's seat. If things don't turn out like they do in canon then everything will go to hell quickly. I will have to fight her and hold her off long enough for Twilight to work her mojo but I will not hold back against her. It may all I need just to survive against her magic." I said.

Celestia eyes lowers "I know." she says in a low voice.

I sigh "Look, if things turn out for the better then at least you'll get your sister back." I assure her.

"I just hope that you're wrong about the possibility of failure." Celestia says and opens the door, just as I was about to leave the room I turn to her.

"For everyone's sake Celestia I do as well." I said closing the door behind me as I start to make my way towards Twilight Sparkle's dorm room.

One hour later…

I walk down the path seeing several unicorns stop and stare at me _Heh, the ladies love a sharp dressed man _making a ZZ Top reference.

"HA! I knew it!" a excited voice spoke I turn my head towards the source of the speaker to see a mint green unicorn with a matching mane and tail with a white green stripe in both with a lyre as a cutie mark _Great, I had to run into Lyra of all ponies_ mind you since Lyra was first seen sitting on a park bench like a human fans sort of built a fan base around her thinking that she's a pony that thinks that she's a human _Or is it a human that thinks that she's a pony? _I muse to myself as she walks up to me "Are you a human?" she asks me in a barely contained voice, I nod and she squeals and shoots off to who knows where _Probably to gloat to Bon Bon that she was right all along_ I thought to myself and continue my way towards Twilight's dorm. Something tells me that I'll run into her again.

After asking some nearby unicorns for directions I manage to find it, I politely knock on the door and wait for a response, a moment later the door opens to reveal Spike.

"Yes?" he asks me suspiciously, not surprisingly really considering I'm almost as tall as the princess.

"My name is Jack Evans is a Miss Twilight Sparkle in? I was sent here by the princess to help assist her with the upcoming Summer Sun Celebration." I tell him, Spike turns his head to the inside of the dorm.

"Twilight, there's somepony here that wants to talk to you." Spike calls out to her.

"Let him in Spike and get some tea." Twilight calls back, Spike opens the door and heads off to get the tea, I look around the living quarters to see the bookshelves lined with books and the occasional knick-knack _Then again this is Twilight we're talking about. I'm willing to bet that at least a small portion of her collection has some rare spell books in them _I chuckled to myself just as said mare enters the room "Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle I believe that you wished to speak to me." she politely introduces herself.

I motion for her to sit at the couch nearby, I take my seat across from her "My name is Jack Evans, no doubt that you just received the message from the princess concerning the Summer Sun Celebration." she nods "Well I arrived here in Canterlot yesterday concerning a threat that endangers the nation. After talking to the princess she had offered to let me stay in the palace for the night and after eating breakfast with her she sent me to you seeing as the two of us are heading towards Ponyville." I explain to her.

Twilight nods "No offense Mr. Evans but the Summer Sun Celebration is the least of our concerns at the moment."

I raise my hand "None taken Miss Sparkle, but I insist that you call me Jack. The mister part makes me feel older than I already am. The princess is well aware as to the existence of Nightmare Moon and assures you that she can resolve the issue easily, I mean she defeated her once before so she should be weaker now." I pointed out making her relax a bit but then I see a curious gleam in her eyes _Great, here it comes_ I internally groan knowing that Twilight will start off with a barrage of questions about humans in general "Before you start asking about me, I'm afraid that it will have to wait until a later time, we have a celebration to set up." I remind her, that catches her attention and I sit there while she and Spike pack their bags for the trip to Ponyville.

One hour later… 

The three of us step off the chariot when we land in the middle of Ponyville Square and walk towards Sweet Apple Acres, I need to change out of my current attire and slip into something more casual, during the trip I filled her in on some of the basic knowledge on humans and assured her that I will not eat her or Spike when the issue of diet came up and of course by the time we arrived I satisfied her insatiable thirst for knowledge…at least for the time being.

"Hey Pinkie." I call out to the party animal.

"Hey Jackie, ooh who's this?" she asks me spotting Twilight.

"This is Twilight Sparkle, she's here by orders of the princess to help oversee preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration tomorrow night. Twilight, this is Pinkie Pie resident party planner and breaker of the fourth wall." I introduce much to Twilight's confusion about the fourth wall concept.

"Ooh I have to plan a party for Twilight then." Just as she was about to speed off I stop her for a moment and whisper into her ear.

"Listen, Twilight is somewhat awkward around others so I need you to tone the pranks down a notch okay? I really want her to feel welcomed here." I explain to her.

"Okie dokie loki!" she salutes and heads off to Sugarcube Corner.

"What was that about?" Twilight asks me.

I shake my head "Nothing really. I just had Pinkie do me a personal favor." I explain to her "We need to stop by the mayor's office since I was asked by the princess to deliver this scroll to her." I tell her and proceed to head towards town hall.

"So you've been here for about a month now. How do you like Equestria?" Twilight asks me as we make our way towards to town hall.

"To be honest this world is a lot more innocent and peaceful than my home world. There's no war, no famine, no violence really." I tell her.

"Really?" she asks me in both awe and shock that such things exists in my world.

"Yes, but some ponies tend not really cherish what they have. But on the flip side of that coin they really care about their families and friends a lot so it's really not all that bad." I finish just as we arrive at town hall. I knock on the door and enter, I see the mayor's personal secretary Paper Pusher sorting files "Hey Pepper. Is the mayor in? I have a message from Celestia." I ask her since Paper sort of reminds me of Pepper from the Iron Man comics.

Paper sighs "I do not know why you insist on calling me that. But yes the mayor is in right now." she tells me and buzzes me in. the three of us enter to see the Mayor Mare working on some documents, she raises her head to see me.

"Oh, Jack I see that you have returned from Canterlot. And who might this be?" the mayor asks me seeing Twilight and Spike next to me.

"This is Twilight Sparkle and her assistant Spike they are assigned by the princess to check on the progress of the Summer Sun Celebration. Twilight this is Mayor Mare she is in charge of Ponyville." I introduce the two of them to each other. After a brief round of introductions I hand the scroll to the mayor and wished her a good day and the two of us head off to meet Applejack.

_To be continued._

_Me: Next time: Meeting the Apple Family. Please keep the reviews coming!_

_As always Hoody Hoo! _


	8. He who meets the Apple Family

**Not all who wander is lost**

**Chapter 8: He who meets the Apple Family **

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: Yeah, I deleted the profile on Jack and put it on chapter one. I don't like to mess up the continuity of a story unless I have to in my opinion. Now I do not own MLP in any shape or form so stop trying to sue me. By the way I am not using AJ's accent for this fic it's just my spell check refuses to let me use it, another thing I am not calling Derpy by her actual name, not to be offensive to the Derpy fans out there the original version of her voice made her sound retarded and it felt offensive to me. There, now I'm done ranting._

"So our first stop is Sweet Apple Acres. If I remember right a pony by the name of Applejack is in charge of the food for the Summer Sun Celebration." Twilight says looking at the scroll that Celestia provided her with.

"She's also my boss. One of the perks of the job is free food and a place to sleep, that reminds me I have to stop by somewhere in a moment." I said remembering that I need to set up the house that the Doctor provided for me.

"Where?" Twilight asks me.

"Well I got a plot of land to build a house and I need to take a look at it to see if I need to have it cleared before construction." I halfway lied to her, while it's true I am setting up the house I need to check it anyway "How about you go on ahead and I'll catch up in a few moments?" I suggested. Twilight warily nods and her and Spike head off and I turn towards the path leading to the clearing, I look at the plot and it was roughly 150-200 yards in diameter perfect for what I'm about to do. There is some minor debris but that can be taken care of later. I leave the clearing and rush back to Twilight just as Sweet Apple Acres comes into the distance.

"Well here we are." I say just as I make it up to them, Big Mac agreed with my idea with a bell at the entrance I pull the rope and the bell rang loudly making sure that there was a visitor, a moment later Applejack walks up to the entrance.

"Howdy, welcome to Sweet Apple Acres how may I help you?" AJ said noticing Twilight.

"Hey AJ, this is Twilight Sparkle. She's here to check on the progress of the Summer Sun Celebration tomorrow night." I explain to her, Applejack notices me and smiles.

"Hey Jack, you finished with your business in Canterlot?" she asks me.

I smile at her "Yeah, for now anyway. I need to change out of these clothes and slip into something more casual." I say to her heading towards the house.

"Sure sugarcube I'll give Twilight here a brief tour of the orchard and we'll meet you at the reunion table." Applejack said leading Twilight and Spike towards the apple trees.

I say good morning to Granny Smith and Applebloom as I make my way towards the guest room that was set for me. I pull my duffle bag and pull out a pair of blue jeans and a deep red t-shirt, I quickly take my Vergil outfit off and slip the shirt on and pull the pants on and slip a pair of clean socks on as well as my sneakers.

I step outside of the house just as Twilight and Applejack arrive "Hey, so how's everything looking?" I ask Twilight.

She smiles at me "Surprisingly well actually. I can see why the Apple family was chosen for catering the celebration." she replied.

I smile "I agree, you should listen to Granny Smith's stories about Ponyville but we don't have time right now." I said as Applejack looks out over the distance towards a cloud of dust heading towards the farm.

"What's up AJ?" I ask her.

"It's time for the reunion." Applejack said as a cloud of dust settles to reveal several ponies all with various apple markings save for a few that have oranges and even lemons.

"Ah, I almost forgot about the reunion." I remarked as Applejack led us through the process of introducing the various Apple family members.

"I hate to cut and run but me and Twilight have to continue checking on the progress of the celebration." I explain to Applejack.

"Sure just be sure to come back later and Twi can try some of the food we're preparing for tomorrow night." Applejack said.

I notice Twilight nod, I lead her out of the farm "Hey, Bloom save me a slice of pie will you?" I call out to the filly.

"Sure!" she chirped saluting to me and heads off to secure a slice of dessert.

"So where to next?" I ask Twilight, she pulls out the scroll and looks at it.

"Well we have to meet a Pegasus named Fluttershy for the music, a Pegasus named Rainbow Dash for clearing the clouds for tomorrow night, and unicorn named Rarity for the planning." Twilight said placing the scroll back into her saddlebag.

I rub my chin for a moment "Let's talk to Fluttershy since she's an excellent singer and would appreciate some company. I've helped her out at her cottage a few times and she sometimes likes to sing while working, but she is very insecure about herself and as a result she is very shy around strangers and if angered (Shudders) you do not want to know." I said remembering the times she used The Stare in the show, I know that Coulrophobia is common but her stare can top it. (A/N: Cookies to those that know what it is.)

Twilight nods "Okay then, let's go find Fluttershy." she said as the two of us head back towards Ponyville.

_To be continued._

_Me: Next time: Meeting Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Keep the reviews coming! _

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	9. He who has no title

**Not all who wander are lost.**

**Chapter 9: He who has no title.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: Well the season finale was great and now we have to wait three months (Give or take a few weeks) until season three, to paraphrase RD: BEST SEASON FINALE EVER! Vinyl's magenta eyes stole the show in my opinion. I do not own MLP in any shape or form typical disclaimers apply._

The three of us walk towards Fluttershy's cottage where she would be practicing.

"Why does Fluttershy live out so far from Ponyville?" Spike asks.

"Well Fluttershy doesn't do that well around crowds so she lives out here by herself so that she could take care of animals that she stumbles upon near Everfree Forest. As I've mentioned before she is incredibly shy around strangers so she would flinch and hide when she first meets you." I explained to them as I could hear Fluttershy's Songbird Choir singing, I motion for them to stop for a moment "That's Fluttershy. Now remember just be patient and she'll open up. Well, as much as she could." I said, after a moment the singing stops indicating that they were now taking a break. The three of us continue into the clearing.

"That was excellent singing. Especially you." Fluttershy said to a blue jay that was sitting on a branch near her.

"Good afternoon Fluttershy." I call out to her making sure not to startle her too much.

She turns around quickly slightly startled "Oh good afternoon Jack." she spoke softly.

I wave towards her "How are things going?" I ask her.

"They are doing well. Who are they?" she asks me slightly hiding herself behind her mane.

"This is Twilight Sparkle and her assistant Spike. They're here to oversee the progress of the Summer Sun Celebration. And I volunteered to escort them around Ponyville." I explained to Fluttershy as she notices Spike and immediately started gushing over him like he's a dragon shaped plushie.

"I thought you said she was shy." Twilight remarked at the scene.

"Only around strangers. Animals such as baby dragons or a phoenix she'll lose all shyness and gush over them." I replied as Fluttershy finally calms down to the point where she could talk normally.

"Oh I'm sorry, you wished to check on the music for the celebration tomorrow night?" Fluttershy asks Twilight.

Twilight nodded " Yes, I am curious as to how well the music is progressing." she confirms.

"Oh it is doing quite well." Fluttershy replies.

"If you don't mind could you give us a sample of what we could expect tomorrow night?" I ask her.

Flutterhy smiles gently "Of course not. I would love to give you a example." and with that she taps her baton and the impromptu concert began. While I'm not a big fan of bird music Fluttershy made it exceptional and I was close to shedding manly tears at the music, soon the music ended and I quickly wipe my eyes so that no one could see me crying.

I clap my hands in appreciation "Bravo, that was very beautiful Fluttershy." I complimented her making her blush at the praise.

Twilight nodded "I agree, that was very moving and beautiful." she said as well making Fluttershy blush heavily.

I smile "Well we have to go. We need to catch up with Dash and Rarity, it was nice seeing you." I said and the three of us exchange our goodbyes and leave.

A few moments later the three of us head towards Ponyville "So all we need to do now is look for Rainbow Dash." Twilight remarked looking around.

I snorted "Either she's taking a nap somewhere or she practicing for the Wonderbolts. She wants to join them so she practices a lot resulting in numerous crashes. She may be lazy a majority of the time but she doesn't shirk her job." I said just as the hairs on the back of my neck started to stand on end "Speaking of RD hold on a moment." I said and erected a barrier just as said pegasus slams into said barrier repelling her into the mud puddle that Twilight would've crashed into in the first episode.

"Ow." Rainbow Dash said as she pulls herself up from the mud.

"I see that it was business as usual for you." I joked making Spike snicker.

"Ha, ha very funny. So who's this?" Dash asks me pointing to Twilight and Spike.

"Twilight Sparkle and her trusty sidekick Spike. They're here to check on the progress for the Summer Sun Celebration tomorrow night. Something _you _need to do at this moment instead of crashing and burning on a botched trick." I lightly reprimand her making her blush in embarrassment at the fact that she was shirking her duties.

She saluted to me "No problem! I can clear the skies in ten seconds flat." She bragged and shoots off into the sky I mentally start counting as she clears the sky. She lands in front of me "How's that?" she asks mockingly.

"Meh, sorry to say but you're score is eleven seconds." I said making Rainbow's face fall into shock.

"You're lying!." she accuses me.

I shake my head "Nope, that took eleven seconds. Listen, if you want to join the Wonderbolts you need to learn control and precision. Otherwise I suggest you start investing in a helmet." I tell her as the two of us leave to head to Carousel Boutique.

"Wasn't that a bit mean for what you said?" Twilight asks me/

I sigh "Yes, but sometimes you have to be brutally honest when talking to a friend. Lying or hiding the truth can hurt everyone no matter how much you don't want to. And sometimes the truth can hurt as well but I would rather not lie to my friends." I explain to her just as we arrive at Carousel Boutique, I knock on the door and the three of us enter.

"Ah, Jack it is nice to see you again." Rarity call out as she enters the main room of the shop I look at Twilight and Spike to see that Spike has his now infamous love struck look in his eyes and I mentally face palm _Idiot! You knew this was coming. I should really talk to Spike and try and ease him out of his crush on Rarity _I thought to myself bringing my attention back to the present.

"Rarity, this is Twilight Sparkle and her assistant Spike she is here to check on the progress of the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration tomorrow." I explain to Rarity.

She nodded "The decorations are going along fine and should be finished by tomorrow night. Tell me Jack how was your trip to Canterlot?" she asks me.

"It was an okay trip, I spent the majority of the time in the palace so I never got a chance to explore the city itself. Maybe next time I have some time off I'll head back to Canterlot and explore it a little bit more." I said making Rarity squeal in happiness.

"Ooh, I'll be more than happy to accompany you on your next trip." Rarity offered.

I smiled "I might take you up on that offer." I said and the three of us say our goodbyes and head towards Ponyville Library where Twilight would eventually live.

_To be continued._

_Me: Next time: Another Pinkie Party and Summer Sun Celebration. Now Jack will be on his own adventures and won't be participating in every episode so forgive me for cutting some things off._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	10. Summer Sun Celebration

**Not all who wander are lost.**

**Chapter 10: Summer Sun Celebration**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Yes, this fic is still going despite what's been happening as of late. I too am an unfortunate victim of story profiling and had one of my stories deleted and banned from posting a fic for a few days. But my heart cries out to the other authors out there suffering the same fate that I have so please support them as they are petitioning to lift this. Now I do not own MLP in any shape or form typical disclaimers apply._

I motion for Twilight to stop just as she was about to open the library door.

"What is it?" she asks me.

"Simple, Pinkie has a surprise party set up for you. I was thinking that we should surprise her instead." I said confusing my two companions "Follow my lead." I said as they follow me.

_Inside… Pinkie's POV._

"Where are they?" I whisper to myself trying not to give away the fact that I'm about to surprise them with a party, unless they know it's a party. But that's silly it's supposed to be a surprise party!

"Hi there!" a familiar voice spoke loudly making me jump just as the lights turn on and to _my _surprise it was Jack with Twilight Sparkle "Surprised?" he asks in amusement and I could swear that he had a troll face on him.

"No fair, _I'm_ supposed to surprise _you_." I complain lightly.

Jack laughs slightly "True, but every now and then you need to be surprised." he reasons.

I laugh "You got me there Jackie!" I replied

_Jack's POV_

"Now let's get this party started!" I call out to the attending ponies.

"Hey! That's my line." she mocked whined earning a number of laughs from the others as the party gets underway, I spot Applejack talking to Rarity and head over to them.

"Hey boss." I call out to her catching their attention as I walk up to them.

"Jack, how were things with Twilight?" AJ asks me.

I shrug my shoulders "Meh, it wasn't too bad. But from what I've seen Twilight is somewhat socially awkward around others so I asked Pinkie to tone down the pranks a notch or two." I explain to them.

Rarity nods in agreement "Yes, darling she does strike me as the reclusive type, perhaps we should talk to her about the celebration to help her get comfortable around us." she suggests as I could see Twilight hesitate talking to a few ponies.

"How about she listen to a few of Granny Smith's stories? I mean she would like to learn more about the history of this town." AJ said rubbing her chin.

"We can discuss that after the Celebration tomorrow if Twilight decides to stay here." I said earning nods from my newfound friends. So far the party is going without a hitch Twilight is talking to a random unicorn, RD is bragging about her latest accomplishments, Fluttershy is doing a near perfect imitation of a wallflower and Pinkie is munching on cupcakes with plenty of hot sauce _How she can actually eat those I'll never know, on second thought I don't think I even want to know_ I thought to myself as the party was starting to wind down, I walk up to Pinkie "So ready for the celebration?" I ask her.

She nods her head enthusiastically "Yep! By the way I finished that Cupcake Cannon and needs to be tested." she replied reminding me that at one point I suggested to Pinkie that while a Party Cannon is cool and all a Cupcake Cannon would be better. So Pinkie set out to make one.

I smile "Awesome, well we need to head off then." I said as the ponies were heading out towards City Hall where the celebration was being held. I stop at the entrance for a moment _Here we go_ I thought as I make my way inside.

(A/N: Pretty much what happens in canon after this)

As Nightmare Moon starts laughing I turn to Pinkie "Quick the Cupcake Cannon!" I whisper loudly, Pinkie looks at me in shock before handing me a large bazooka "HEY!" I shouted loudly catching everyone's attention "EAT CUPCAKES BITCH!" I finished firing multiple cupcakes at her only for her to turn into smoke to escape the confectionary, I lower the cannon to see that the Mane 6 has already left _It looks like I'm setting up the house sooner than I expected_ I thought and make my way outside towards the empty field and pull out the black cube that The Doctor handed me and placed it in the center of the field and after ten seconds I quickly run a good distance away as all of a sudden a brilliant flash of light nearly blinds me.

When the light fades I look to see the familiar two-story home that I lived in my whole life was standing there, for a brief moment I almost started to cry but the current situation reminds me that I had other things I need to do _Beat the queen of the night first, reminisce afterwards. If you get a chance to. _I mentally scolded to myself and run inside towards my room _Thank Celestia that I went through a zombie phase last year_ I remember being somewhat obsessed with zombies and had a machete hidden in my room and a gun locked up in case of emergencies, for a moment I considered taking the gun with me _Better not, I might need it later on_ I reasoned remembering the lessons dad drilled into me concerning gun safety. I rummage around my room for a moment before finding my messenger bag and I head towards the bathroom and grabbing a large first aid kit and head outside towards Everfree Forest just as the Mane 6 arrive.

"Jack what are you doing here?" Twilight asks me.

"Simple, I read the reference guide like you did and knew that you'll be here. I'm coming as well, and before you argue I've been exploring the place so I know my way around, you'll need my assistance to get to the Elements in any event." I tell her ending any and all rebuttals that she could use as we head towards the forest.

_Me: Next time: Everfree Forest. Now I am going to utilize stuff from Bleach and Fate/Stay Night as well as a few other anime series as the basis for Jack's magic. So don't be too surprised at what I'll do._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	11. Libra Me From Nightmare Moon

**Not all who wander are lost**

**Chapter 11: Libra Me From Nightmare Moon**

**Written By Jlargent **

_Me: Okay everyone I'm back! Sorry for the lack of updates it's just that summer makes me lazier than usual in terms of writing since the majority of the time I'm reading fanfics or helping my dad with woodwork. Anyway I was cruising youtube when I stumbled upon a nice vid that got me inspired to write again so here we go! I do not own MLP or any of it's characters typical disclaimers apply. And to those that don't already know there will be a new Sailor Moon anime in 2013 and already my mind is blown._

"Say Jack what is that you are carrying?" Rarity asks me as she eyes the machete still in it's sheath.

"This my dear is called a machete, it's primary use is to hack through thick foliage and vines. Also in the likely event of a zombie apocalypse can be used to lop off a zombie's head." I answer making her slightly green at the response.

Twilight laughed "Jack there are no such things as zombies. You need to lay off the horror comics."

"Twilight, in my world unicorns, pegasai are mythological creatures and I'm willing to bet that at least 90% of the inhabitants here are also mythical from my world, additionally ponies on earth aren't sentient beings, theatrically the possibility of a world in the midst of an actual zombie apocalypse is actually feasible." I countered shooting her argument down in a fiery crash,

"How do you know how to beat a zombie?" Rainbow challenged.

"I actually bought a book titled _The Zombie Survival Guide by Max Brooks_ and it details what you should do in the event of a zombie attack." I finished as I turn my thoughts towards other matters _Hmm…should I introduce them to anime? I mean Pinkie would enjoy __**any**__ type of genre, I would see AJ not interested, Fluttershy might be interested in shows like Cardcaptor Sakura and Sailor Moon, Rarity would enjoy romance and slice of life ones I think Ami has a few stashed away, Twilight's tricky but I think any story with a deep plot and storyline would catch her attention so Bleach and Code Geass would work, and Rainbow would love Gurren Lagann, I could actually see her dressing up as Kamina for Nightmare Night. _I mused to myself as we make our way towards the palace where Celestia and Luna once lived before Canterlot was built, so far everything up to this point has gone by as it has in episode two so that means at this point the Shadowbolts will show up and try to lead Dash to the Dark Side.

I stop the group before Twilight decides to make a poorly attempt excuse at a cliffhanger "Guys, doesn't it seem almost suspicious? I mean sure the landslide, the manticore, the creepy forest and Steven were a given considering the nature of this place but all at the same time? It's almost too much of a coincidence." I said making everyone stop and think for a moment.

"Do you think that Nightmare Moon is trying to stop us?" Twilight asks me.

"Given what's happened thus far then yes." I grab the vine to the bridge "See? She's already here and waiting for us. The vine's been cut which means that she might be nearby waiting to spring her trap." I explain.

"What do we do? We need to get inside the palace and find the Elements to stop her." Rarity says.

"RD you need to fix the bridge so that we can cross it. Fluttershy I know that I'm asking for a lot but I need you to go with her to watch her back incase Nightmare is waiting for her." I reach into the bag and pull out a whistle and loop it around her neck "If you see or hear anything suspicious blow on the whistle and both you and RD haul ass back here so that we can fight her if necessary while Twilight teleports to the palace and searches for the Elements." I laid out my plan to them at first Fluttershy looked deathly afraid but relented after I gave her a pleading look. She audibly swallowed and followed Rainbow to the other side of the chasm _I know I'm deviating from canon by having Fluttershy go with RD but it doesn't hurt to be prepared just in case things go south_ I thought as the bridge rose up and moments later the two pegasai returned "No problems?" I ask them, they shook their heads "Okay then, all that's left is the Elements themselves, we need to stick together when we get inside." I said as I use my machete as an improvised crowbar and pry the heavy wooden door open.

_Why do I feel like playing some Castlevania music right now? _I ask myself as we make our way through the castle, we make our way into an empty ballroom I could see the shattered windows and tattered tapestries floating in the wind as the cool night air blows through scattering the dead leaves that laid there. We make our way towards the center of the room when all of a sudden the doors slam shut with a resounding bang and a series of deep growls fill the once empty room.

"It looks like Nightmare is at it again." I said as I pull my machete out from it's sheathe and place my messenger bag onto the floor, I shifted into a defensive stance as several looming figures step out from the shadows, tall humanoid wolves with purplish black fur with yellow eyes glowing in the moonlight "Werewolves? Of all the things she brought out werewolves?" I ask incredulously as they started to approach us "Twilight! Can you change the properties of this?" I ask her pointing to my exposed blade, she nods in confirmation "Then can you make this longer and silver?" I ask her, without hesitating she aims her magic at my weapon and the change was almost instantaneous, my machete was now a simple long sword with a silver blade, I smile wickedly "Sweet, okay girls we have to exterminate them in order to survive and for Celestia's sake don't let them touch you." I said slashing the nearest werewolf in the chest making him howl in agony before I stab it in the heart making if dissipate into black vapors.

The fighting went underway and while we were clearing out the majority of the werewolves more kept coming to replace their fallen comrades _Dammit! No matter how many we take out more keep popping up, if we don't stop them then we're good as dead. _I thought as my eyes wander for my next opponent when my eyes spot a werewolf that was larger and more muscular than the rest, I could tell that he was more intelligent than the others and he was wearing a tattered purple cape that was moving dramatically in the wind as he pointed towards us and three more werewolves _That must be the leader of the group, makes sense since werewolves by nature are pack animals. I should take him out and hopefully the rest will follow._ I thought and called out to Twilight "Twilight! I need you to clear a path to him." I pointed to the alpha male, Twilight pointed her horn and let lose a stream of magical energy that knocked back any werewolf that was in the way before slamming into the alpha and sending him into a nearby pillar that shattered from the impact, while he was stunned I rush towards him slashing any werewolf that attempted to get near me, the sounds of agony echo as I make my way to the alpha and before he could get his bearings I bisect him turning him into vapor and to my relief the rest of the werewolves suddenly convulsed and with various howls of pain they dissolve into nothingness.

I sigh "There, is anypony hurt?" I ask them only to receive various no's in response all save for Rarity who groaned at a gash at her side from a sharp rock at the side of her flank, I open the first aid kit and immediately went to work, a moment later I finished patching her up.

Rarity looked at the bandages with a critical eye "I am impressed at your skill with first aid. Tell me where did you learn how to bandage a wound this size?" she asks me.

I rub the back of my neck in slight embarrassment at her compliment "Actually my mother is a registered nurse and she taught me how to use first aid. And it has saved the life of a good friend of mine at one point, my friend Sam accidentally broke his leg trying to pull a maneuver on his skateboard, I had to splint his leg while I had to wait for an ambulance. If I hadn't known what to do then who knows what could've happened." I reflected as the seven of us make our way out of the ballroom.

Soon we arrive at the altar where the Elements of Harmony were housed and like in canon there were only five stone spheres "Okay girls we made it. All that's left is for Twilight to do is work her magic on them." I said and Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rarity leaves the room incase Nightmare decides to come up the stairs I stayed with Twilight in case she needs help if Nightmare shows up. I watch as Nightmare appears and I rush in using my sword and just as Nightmare teleports away taking the Elements and Twilight I jump into the swirling twister and in an instant I found myself in an abandoned throne room.

"What are you?" I heard Nightmare ask me as I stand up to brush the dust off of my jeans, then again I'm probably going to get down and dirty in a few moments.

"Human. But if you want to be more specific the name's Jack Evans." I said slipping into a loose stance.

Nightmare notices my posture "Oh and are you going to fight me little foal?" she mocks.

"You do realize that everypony aside from Celestia is a foal to you right you old nag?" I countered making Nightmare sputter in both embarrassment and anger at the insult.

She growls deeply "You will pay for that insult cur!" she says as her horn charges with magic, I look to my side and see that Twilight is out cold _Damn, of all the lousy luck Twilight is out like a light. It looks like I'll have to do the fighting until Twilight wakes up and pitches in_ I thought as I mentally pick a song to fight with and I smile as the familiar piano keys of a certain song starts.

My grin never leaves me as I hold my blade in a defensive stance "You can try but you'll have to actually work for it like anypony else. And believe me I _will_ not make it easy for you." I vowed as the two of us rush towards each other.

(Play Libra Me From Hell at this point. Note: **Bold**=Latin (parentheses=Translation) Italics main lyrics. I do not own this song.)

**Requiem aeternam. Dona eis, domine.  
><strong>(Grant them eternal rest, O lord.)

_Do the impossible, see the invisible.  
><em>_Row Row! Fight the power!  
><em>_Touch the untouchable, break the unbreakable.  
><em>_Row Row! Fight the power!_

_Power to the peeps, power for the dream.  
><em>_Still missing piece scattering, so incomplete.  
><em>_We be the most incredible soldier from underground.  
><em>_See how easy they fall down._

I dodge a bolt of magic as I bring my blade up to connect with her horn only to hear the sound of metal clashing against metal, I look to see that at the last moment she moved her head so my sword could hit her helmet instead, I push against her helmet and swing my right leg in hopes to trip her but she raises her leg and I catch nothing but air. I push her away and the two of us start to circle each other in an attempt to exploit any weaknesses.

_Digging to the core to see the light.  
><em>_Let's get out of here babe, that's the way to survive.  
><em>_Ya top off the head, I'm on the set.  
><em>_Do the impossible, don't you wanna bet._

_Cuz a lot of things change, we be waiting in vain.  
><em>_If you wanna get by, no pain no gain.  
><em>_Wow, fakers wanna test me again.  
><em>_Sorry, my rhymes gonna snatch your brain yo._

_I'm still starving for the straight up shit.  
><em>_We gonna make it happen with the crazy rap skill.  
><em>_Get ready to rumble, now is the time, uh huh.  
><em>_If you ain't know, now you know._

_Good luck fellows._

Nightmare chuckles a bit "That was slightly impressive human, I see a lot of potential within you. Why not discard that foal and join me? I've already won and there is nothing anypony can do to stop my rein."

I glared at her "No, you will be stopped, if not by me then by the Elements. And if not them then Celestia will break free from whatever prison you're holding her in and beat you." I said making Nightmare glare at me in return, I remember that I had my medical bag on me I slide my hand into it unnoticed to Nightmare and fumble around for anything that could be of use, my fingers brush against a metal can _Yes!_ I crowed mentally at a bottle of spray alcohol to disinfect wounds.

**Libra me, domine de morte aeterna in die tremenda.  
><strong>(Deliver me, O lord from eternal death on that terrible day.)  
><strong>In die illa quando colei mobendi sunt et terra.<br>**(On that day when the heavens and earth shall be moved.)  
><strong>Dum beneris judicare saeculum per ignem.<br>**(When you shall come to judge the world by fire.)  
><strong>Tremens factus sum ego et timeo dum discussio benerit atque bentura ira.<br>**(I am made to tremble, and I fear for the judgment upon us and the wrath to come.)

_Second verse dedicated to the real peeps.  
><em>_What we got to say is so real thing cuz.  
><em>_Revolution ain't never gonna televise.  
><em>_Kicking the mad flow, microphone phenotype.  
><em>_Open your third eye, seeing through the overground._

Unfortunately, Nightmare finally notices that I was reaching for another object and was now rushing at me before I could pull it out and fires a bolt of magic knocking the spray bottle from my hand and slams me into the ground and points her horn at my throat.

_I'm about to hit you with the scream from the underground.  
><em>_Whole city is covered with the cyber flavor.  
><em>_G is in your area, one of the toughest enigma._

**Dies illa, dies irae calamitatis et miseriae dies illa dies magna et amara balde, et amara balde.  
><strong>(That day, a day of wrath calamity and misery that day a day of great and intense bitterness, and intense bitterness.)

"Any last words whelp?" she mocks as she slowly pushes her horn into my throat.

I smiled "Yeah, look out behind you." I said much to her confusion until a blast of magic sends her flying off me. I look to see Twilight's glowing horn charging with magic for another shot, I stand up and rush over to her "About time Twilight, any later and I would be a Jack-kabob." I joked despite the fact a Dues Ex Machina just took place.

Twilight blushed "Sorry about that, but I had to make sure she was distracted." she said.

I shrug my shoulders "Oh well, you're up and ready to fight that all that matters right? So let's do this." I steeled myself for round two.

_Do the impossible, see the invisible.  
><em>_Touch the untouchable, break the unbreakable.  
><em>_Row Row! fight the power!_

_What you gonna do is what you wanna do is just break the rule, then you see the truth.  
><em>_This is the theme of G coming through baby.  
><em>_Row Row! Fight the power!_

_FIGHT THE POWER!_

"Okay Nightmare you have two choices, the first you surrender now or else there will be hell to pay, or two we continue this overdrawn fight sequence and you lose anyway." I said to Nightmare.

Nightmare growls "How about you stand still so I can kill you?" she shouts and fires a bolt of magic at us, the two of us dive out of the way, I look at Twilight and nod and I rush at Nightmare while Twilight goes for the Elements. I rush towards her and instead of attacking I literally slide underneath her in an impromptu baseball slide catching her off guard and grunted as I drive my foot into her side, but she retaliated by blasting the sword out of my hands before I could use it .

**Requiem aeternam. Dona eis, domine.  
><strong>(Grant them eternal rest, O lord.)

_Do the impossible, see the invisible.  
><em>_Row Row! Fight the power!  
><em>_Touch the untouchable, break the unbreakable.  
><em>_Row Row! Fight the power!_

_What you gonna do is what you wanna do is just break the rule, then you see the truth.  
><em>_This is the theme of G coming through baby.  
><em>_Row Row! Fight the power!_

**Requiem aeter dona, eis requiem et lux perpetua luceat eis.  
><strong>(Grant them rest, eternal rest and may perpetual light shine upon them.)

I watch as Twilight was blown back from Nightmare's attack just as AJ calls out to Twilight thus igniting the spark that was needed and the Elements appear on the Mane 6 and the power was charging and all the while Nightmare stood in shock at the Weapon of Mass Friendship was about to hit.

_Do the impossible, see the invisible.  
><em>_Row Row! Fight the power!  
><em>_Touch the untouchable, break the unbreakable.  
><em>_Row Row! Fight the power!_

_What you gonna do is what you wanna do is just break the rule, then you see the truth.  
><em>_This is the theme of G coming through baby.  
><em>_Row Row! Fight the power!_

_What you gonna do is what you wanna do is just break the rule, then you see the truth.  
><em>_This is the theme of G coming through baby.  
><em>_Row Row! Fight the power!_

**Requiem aeternam. Dona eis, domine.  
><strong>(Grant them eternal rest, O lord.)

"FIRING ORBITAL FRIENDSHIP CANNON!" I shouted as the combined powers of the Elements of Harmony hits Nightmare Moon and envelops her in a whirlwind of rainbow color. When the whirlwind faded where Nightmare Moon stood was Princess Luna.

_Do the impossible, see the invisible.  
><em>_Touch the untouchable, break the unbreakable.  
><em>_Row Row! fight the power! X10_

I let out a sigh of relief "The nightmare has finally ended." I said as I let exhaustion as Luna and Celestia hug for the fist time in a millennium.

(End song.)

"Wait! You know what this calls for…" Pinkie says and the next thing I knew the nine of us are in Ponyville square with various party gear "…A PARTY!" Pinkie finishes as the celebratory party gets underway.

Celestia notices Twilight's forlorn expression and explained that now that she actually has friends she doesn't want to leave them I cleared my throat catching their attention "I think the answer is relatively simple: You and Spike can stay here and give reports on friendship when you learn something about it. That way you can spend time with your friends and not worry over a deadline." I said and Celestia nodded in agreement, she makes it a royal proclamation and walks up to me.

"Tell me Jack why that stipulation about whenever she learns a lesson on friendship?" Celestia asks me curiously.

I smile "Simple: To avoid Lesson Zero. Let's face it that was not Twilight's finest moment, especially when she starts using the 'Want me, Need me' spell it caused a lot of trouble. Maybe while you're at it you should have the rest of the girls chip in." I suggested to Celestia.

She nods in agreement "What about you Jack? What are your plans?" she asks me.

I smile ruefully "Easy: Make the best of my situation here until I can find a way home, I still haven't forgotten about Discord and he will be dealt with but for now…" I trail off watching the partygoers enjoy themselves and a certain princess of the night reconnecting with her subjects as Celestia lowers the sun to allow all in attendance to revel in the majesty of the night "Well this food isn't going to waste." I said to myself as I make my way back to the party.

_To be continued._

_Me: That's tight I used a Gurren Lagann song and to be honest I felt as though it fit the situation and Luna's predicament perfectly in my opinion. I would like to thank galaxyguy987 for his awesome vid that had the lyrics for this. Next time: When Twilight receive tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala it causes a rift between her and her friends. Can Twilight resolve this problem before it gets out of hand? Tune in next time to find always Hoody Hoo!_


	12. Two Tickets To Trouble

**Not all who wander are lost.**

**Chapter 12: Two Tickets To Trouble.**

**Written By Jlargent**

_Me: Here we go with chapter 12. I appreciate the reviews and the votes in my poll so please keep them coming, and I promise that there will be more songs in future chapters. I do not own MLP in any shape or form typical disclaimers apply. By the way I am having this story take place before Jack watched the Canterlot Wedding so I think it would be interesting to see his reaction towards the changelings. And also I have a few ideas for something later on in the fic._

"So Mac where to next?" I ask him as I deposit a bushel of apples into the barn, it has been a few weeks since the incident with Nightmare Moon and things has settled into a state of normalcy for me at least, I wake up in my room at 5:30 in the morning and prepare for the day, after that I head to the farm and help out as much as I can, spend a little time in town with the Mane 6, head home watch a movie or two and got to bed just to repeat the process the next day, now that I think about it I haven't invited them inside, I'll fix that at a later date.

"We have a couple more fields to go over and that's it. Thanks for volunteering to help me out, I made a bet with my sister and if she can harvest the south field before I can finish the north field then I would have to walk down Stirrup Street wearing Granny Smith's old girdle." for a moment I shuddered at the mental image.

"Great now I need to scrub my brain of that disturbing image, and I take it if AJ loses she has to do the same?" I ask him.

"Eeyup, it should be easy since the south fields is the largest area on the farm." Mac said in a slightly confident tone, I roll my eyes at his statement.

"Mac there's a saying back home 'pride goeth before the fall' meaning that being too confident will bite you in the flank if you're not careful this applies to bets as well." I cautioned.

"Come on Jack what's the worse that could happen?" Mac asks me.

I face palm "Great, now you asked for it." I said just as the two of us make our way towards the south field to check on AJ.

"What do you mean?" Mac asks me.

"Never and I mean _NEVER_ say something like that, that's invoking all kinds of problems for you. Murphy's Law dictates that 'Anything that can go wrong will go wrong' so you just set yourself up to lose that bet." as we see Twilight using her magic to pluck the apples off the tree, Mac's face fell quickly "Might as well start getting dressed and start walking." I said as he heads to the house ready to fulfill his end of the bet.

"Hey Jack, where is my brother going?" AJ asks me looking at Big Mac's retreating figure.

I chuckle "When Mac saw Twilight helping you he realized that he's going to lose and headed to the house to fulfill his end of the bet." I said making AJ laugh at her older brother's misfortune, they were soon joined by Twilight and Spike's laughter "So how are things?" I ask Twilight.

Twilight spoke excitedly "I just received two tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala and I'm having trouble deciding who to accompany me. " she finished speaking in a depressed tone.

Applejack spoke up "Well I want to go to the Gala so I can raise money for the farm and to help Granny Smith with her hip, but Twilight insisted on thinking things through before making a decision."

I place my hand on her shoulder "Don't worry Twilight I'm sure you'll figure out a solution." I reassure her making her smile.

"What about you Jack? Do you want to go to the Gala?" Twilight asks me.

"To be honest functions like that doesn't appeal to me all that much. Give me a movie night with my friends and large amounts of buttered popcorn and soda and I'm good." I reply making my companions smile "That reminds me, you guys haven't been to my house yet right?" I ask the three of them, I receive three nods in return "How about the seven of you meet at my place sometime and I'll give you a tour of the place." I suggest.

Twilight smiles "Sure, I would love to visit your home."

AJ nods "I would like to visit as well. We'll ask the others and Twilight can schedule a visit." AJ says.

"Since Mac is going to be busy walking up and down Stirrup Street wearing a certain garment I guess I'm having the rest of the day off. I need to head into town and pick up a few things, would you like to accompany me Twilight?" I ask her.

She nods "Sure I'm a bit hungry anyway." and the two of us head off into town.

After a few moments I ask Twilight a question that I've been meaning to ask her "Hey Twilight I need your help on refining my magic, since you're really talented at magic I was wondering if you could please help me on this." I ask her, Twilight looks pensive for a moment.

Finally she answers "I may need to take a look at your magic composition but I think I can help." she said.

I nod "Cool, how about tomorrow afternoon? The Apples are heading to Manehatten in a few days to attend a wedding there." I reply.

"Really who's the lucky couple?" Twilight asks me.

I think hard for a moment "I think their cousin Lemon Slice is the one getting married. If I remember right she's from their Aunt's side of the family." I mused to myself.

Twilight giggled "Isn't confusing trying to keep track of that many family members?" she asks me.

I laugh weakly "More than likely it is next to impossible to do so." I said just as Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie show up.

"Hey, how is it going?" RD asks me.

I shrug my shoulders "Meh, not much Big Mac lost a bet, I'm heading off to lunch and Twilight has two tickets to the upcoming Grand Galloping Gala, other than that a normal day around here." I replied nonchalantly making RD and Pinkie stop to process my words.

"Really? Two tickets to the Gala?" RD asks Twilight who nods her head in confirmation "Please you have to take me with you! This could be my only chance to talk to the Wonderbolts." RD practically throws herself at Twilight only to be stopped by Pinkie.

"Dashie she is going to take _me_ to the Gala, I've always wanted to go to the biggest party of the year!" Pinkie said. I decided to intervene right there to prevent any fights.

"Whoa there, Twilight is already feeling the pressure from AJ already, why not wait until later before asking her? She's trying to figure out a solution to this problem. And having her friends fight over a ticket isn't going to help matters." I pointed out to them making them stop a moment, they look down in shame for their actions "Look if Twilight decides to take either of you to the Gala she'll let you know okay?" I ask the two of them, a second later they nod in agreement "Great, how about you visit the library later today so we can discuss this more." they both agreed and head off in different directions, Rainbow to help with an oncoming rain shower, and Pinkie due back at Sugarcube Corner for the lunch rush.

"Wow you sure diffused that situation easily." Spike commented as we head towards a nearby café.

I shrug my shoulders "Well my dad was a police officer so he had to deal with individuals that were sometimes upset or severely angry for one reason or another so I was bound to pick up a few things here and there." I reply as I spot Rarity heading towards the Boutique most likely on her way to another project "Hey Twilight, I need to talk to Rarity about making me a formal outfit for social functions I'll talk to you later okay?" I ask her making her raise an eyebrow "And before you say anything, no I am not trying to get your extra ticket, I would suspect that at one point Luna will send me one as a token of thanks for helping her out with Nightmare Moon so I'm just going to get a suit made just to be safe. And while I'm at it I'll talk to her about your extra ticket." I said, Twilight relaxed a bit.

"Okay, if I see Fluttershy I'll talk to her as well. I'll see you a little bit later. So we can talk to the others." she said as we go our separate ways.

I walk up to Rarity just as she makes her way to the door "Oh, Jack how are you today?" she asks me as I hold the door open for her.

"I would like a formal suit, I heard that the Grand Galloping Gala is coming and I thought I should get a jump start on it. If not anything it'll be a good use of a formal suit for almost any event." I said making Rarity gasp in shock at the order.

"THE GRAND GALLOPING GALA!? The most social event of the year? A chance to meet the elite of the elite ponies in Canterlot? You're going there?" Rarity was on the verge of an fangasm I need to stop this now or else.

"Rarity! Cool your jets for a moment, you're freaking out on me here." I almost shouted making Rarity stop and take a breather "Now I haven't actually decided to go to the Gala, but I felt that if I do I'll get a chance to talk to Luna more since I haven't had much of a chance after we saved her a few weeks ago. Knowing my luck I'll probably be coerced to attend. To be honest I would rather prefer a night out with my friends than go to a party by myself." Rarity's eyes widened at my sound reasoning since this was an event she would kill to attend.

"To be honest Jack I wanted to attend because I was planning on finding my prince charming there. Prince Blueblood would be entranced by my beauty and can't help but to fall in love with me." she said and I waved my hand dismissively.

"Rarity, love is where you'd least expect it, you don't go looking for love, love will look for you. And trust me Blueblood is far from charming, Celestia told me of his numerous attempts to suck up to her so that he would be next in line for the throne, in addition he's very biased against those not from Canterlot, not only that but he reacted very negatively towards me and threatened to send me to the dungeons on a whim. I showed him the royal seal that Celestia placed on the letter to meet her and if he wasn't already white I'm sure that he would've paled further and he flustered away saying that the seal won't protect me forever. If you actually marry that guy he'll make you life miserable and will constantly belittle your talents you deserve better than that. Maybe you can use the Gala to promote your clothing line? In any event perusing Blueblood can only end in disaster." I said and for a few tentative moments there was silence before Rarity spoke.

"Are you sure that he isn't the one?" Rarity asks me.

I shook my head "Not even close, and there's one other thing to consider: If he sees me with you he'll immediately go after you just to prove that he can hurt my friends. Which would result in a physical altercation, now I try to avoid a fight when necessary but there are times where you have no choice but to fight first and use diplomacy later, and I'm willing to bet that Blueblood's prefer stallions anyway." I said making Rarity lower her eyes in sadness "Look, you don't need him anyway. I mean you're way better than he is in any event." I encouraged, Rarity's eyes light up a bit.

"You're right, maybe I should just let love look for my soul mate." she said _Rarity don't ever change, besides Spike is looking for some love maybe I could steer her to him. But that can wait until later. _I thought to myself "Now Jack do you have any specific designs for your outfit?" she asks me.

I shake my head "I have a few ideas floating around but nothing solid yet. How about I come back in a few days with some preliminary sketches and we can build from there." I suggested "By the way I almost forgot to tell you Twilight wants to meet up with the rest of us at the library. You coming?" I ask her.

Rarity nodded "Of course Jack, I just need to clean up a bit and I'll be there in a few moments." Rarity says heading into the back room.

"Okay, I'll see you in a little bit then." I say and I leave the shop, I make my way to the library to make a reason why they couldn't go _At least it won't wind up like in canon that was a disaster from the get go, especially the now infamous Flutterage, but on the other hand I'll have a chance to talk to Octavia since I didn't really a chance to talk more with her and Vinyl. _I mused to myself as the library looms in my line of sight, I open the door to see the rest of the Mane 6 sans Rarity.

"So who are you taking to the Gala?" Rainbow Dash asks impatiently and that sparked a loud discussion between them just as Rarity arrives.

"Look, this could be my chance to smooze with the Wonderbolts and I'll show them a few of my moves and they would have no choice but to let me join!" RD said.

"Not everything's about you, I want to go so I can raise enough money to help Granny Smith get a new hip and help the farm." AJ shot back "It's slightly more important than showing off to the Wonderbolts."

RD took offense to that remark "What was that?" she growled.

"I just want to go to the biggest party of the year." Pinkie said in a somewhat naïve tone.

"I wish to see the animals in the royal garden and befriend them." Fluttershy softly spoke while blushing slightly.

"I was going to look for prince charming but Jack pointed out that he may not be all that charming at all, so instead I'll just try and promote my clothing line in hopes of increasing my revenue." Rarity said while looking at me.

I shook my head at the gesture "While some of you have noble goals you'll have to take a few things into consideration. First, for Pinkie and Rainbow this is a high society event which means that showing off or playing around wouldn't look good to others, I mean if Pinkie acts like she does when she throws a party she'll be treated as an annoyance, Rainbow if you want to join the Wonderbolts but going all fan girl on them just to join them then your chances would drop, if you want to impress them with your moves then do it at an actual tryout and not at the gala, because if you harass them like that they'll see you as immature and won't take you seriously when you do try out. AJ I know that you're wanting to help your grandmother but considering how stuck up the majority of Canterlot is I doubt that you'll make much of a profit, they are very vain and want nothing but the best Canterlot has to offer and if you setup a stand there they'll ignore it and eat something exceedingly expensive there. Fluttershy, you do know that Twilight is Celestia's personal student right? I mean it wouldn't be too hard for her to pull a few strings to allow you to visit whenever you want. Rarity, I am sorry about what I said about Prince Blueblood but I was being honest about his personality in general, like I said that you deserve better than him. And Twilight maybe if you can't decide on one individual then ask Celestia for additional tickets since there are eight of us." I said getting various reactions: Fluttershy was blushing at the fact that she forgot that Twilight was Celestia's student, RD and Pinkie were abashed that their ideal party won't turn out like they thought they would, AJ looks down in sadness at the fact that Canterlot ponies standards were set too high, Rarity too looks sad that her ideal prince is a pompous jackass, and Twilight looks as though she was about to face hoof herself for such an obvious answer "Look if you're going to the Gala, make sure it's for the right reasons such as being with your friends and being together for a good time." I said making the girls smile.

"He's right, maybe we shouldn't go. I mean we can have more fun without going to a fancy party and be bored out of our skulls." RD said.

"I have an idea, Spike take a letter. *_Ahem* _Dear Princess Celestia, I regret to inform you that while your gift is generous I'm afraid that I must respectfully return your tickets. I learned that if you if you have one of something and have more than one friend then it would be better to spend time with your friends rather than selecting one over another. So I must return the tickets seeing as there are eight of us. Your faithful student Twilight Sparkle." with those words Spike sends the letter off via Flame-Mail _Hmm…note to self see about having Celestia sending me mail like that instead of having Ditzy constantly fly to me, then again I do like her company and the obligatory muffin. _I mused to myself as Spike belches out not one but two scroll replies one in tied in a red ribbon and one tied in a dark blue ribbon.

Spike unfurls the red one "*Ahem* Dear Twilight Sparkle. Why didn't you say that you needed extra tickets? I would be more than happy to give you five additional tickets to the gala." And five more tickets floated above the letter "I'll be waiting to see you there, sincerely Princess Celestia."

I grab the blue one "If I'm right then Princess Luna has impeccable timing. Dear Jack, it is I Princess Luna. I wish to thank you for aiding Twilight Sparkle for defeating me in person so I am hereby inviting you to this year's Grand Galloping Gala." a golden ticket floated from the letter I gently grab it "I hope that you can attend. Sincerely Princess Luna." I chuckle to myself "Well I called it. Luna has invited me to attend the Gala to thank me in person." I said much to the joy of the others, I look to the clock and see that it was getting late "Listen it's getting late, I'm going to head home and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." we each say our goodnights and head our separate ways, well almost separate since AJ and I live close to each other we were walking together.

"I can't believe it, I'm going to the Grand Galloping Gala it's almost feels like a dream." AJ sighs.

I chuckle "Do you want me to pinch you to confirm that?" I joked, AJ just laughs at the humor.

"Thanks for pointing out that we would've been miserable if we'd gone ahead with what we were originally going to do." AJ said to me as my house came into view.

I waved her off "No problem, I owed you for letting me work for you so we're even." I walk up to the door "Good night AJ see you in the morning."

"Night Jack." AJ said as she leaves.

"Well it looks like things are changing for the better." I mused to myself as I shut the door behind me.

_To be continued…_

_Me: Next Time: It's Applebuck Season and Big Mac is too injured to help. Can AJ swallow her pride and ask for help with this year's harvest or will it be too much for her. Tune in next time to find out._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	13. Harvest

**Not all who wander are lost.**

**Chapter 13: Harvest.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: Here we are with chapter 13 now as you already know I do not own MLP in any shape or form so please stop trying to sue me._

"If only Mac hadn't stopped that cart he wouldn't have gotten hurt." AJ complained as her Mac and I walk over to one of the fields that needed to be harvested.

"To be fair if he hadn't then that cart would've hurt a lot of ponies so Mac did the right thing there." I countered her. The previous week one of the carts unexpectedly tore loose from Big Mac's control and careened into the market, if Mac hadn't caught up to it and stopped it then Bonbon and Lyra would've been severely injured as well as a couple of foals playing around, but as a result Big Mac's ribs were cracked and bruised so he was forbidden from doing any strenuous activities until he was fully healed, that means no apple bucking much to AJ's dismay.

"Eeyup." Mac agreed with me.

AJ sighs "Well it may take a lot of work but I reckon that I can harvest these trees in time." AJ said confidentially.

"AJ don't even think about it. You'll wear yourself out by the time you get done, hell you might even literally kill yourself." I said trying to have her see reason.

AJ turns to glare at me "Are you saying that I can't handle it? I'll prove to you that I am perfectly capable of doing this." with that she sets off to start bucking.

I shake my head "This is going to be a train wreck on steroids waiting to happen." I mutter.

Mac looks at me "What do you mean by that?" he asks me curiously.

"This is going to look like a train wreck, you can't bear to watch it happen but yet you cannot tear yourself from watching it." I clarified.

"Ah, so do you think that we should intervene somehow?" Mac asks me.

"I'll let her friends know first and see if they can talk some sense into her. If not then I'll have no choice but to ask _her_." I answer making me and Mac shudder.

"You're not thinking of…" Mac trailed off knowing who I would ask.

"Only if necessary Mac. I don't like it any more than you do let's just hope that she's in a forgiving mood by the time she's done with AJ." I said and the two of us head off into Ponyville, for Mac it's a trip to the hospital for a checkup while I went to Twilight to inform her about AJ's upcoming debacle.

_Twenty minutes later…_

"So you just left her alone harvesting hundreds of apple trees all by herself?" Twilight asks me shocked, after the both of us entered town we went our separate ways and immediately I found Twilight and Spike in the marketplace shopping for some food, so I gave them a brief recap of what happened.

I sigh "It wasn't for lack of trying, trust me. You have to understand AJ is very prideful and stubborn when it comes to her livelihood, if I pushed the issue any further she would've either bucked me, fire me or a combination of both so I decided to talk to you seeing as you and the others can talk some sense into her." I explained as we headed towards Carousel Boutique for a brainstorming session earlier that week I handed Rarity a few designs based off of various video games and anime series when a loud rumble echo in the distance _Wait isn't this the part where…_ I thought when Rainbow Dash's shout confirms it.

"STAMPEDE!" she shouts as a large herd of cows were making their way towards Ponyville Yup, this is where AJ successfully diverts the stampede and receives a huge trophy as a reward. I'm wonder where does the money go to make something like that where it should be used for other things like an emergency fund to fix up the town after Swarm of the Century. I thought to myself letting my mind drift towards the unholy union of tribble and locust a rather crude description but oddly apt in this situation Note to self: Set instruments up beforehand to prevent the town from being eating by gumball sized locusts that spawn by belching I mused as Pinkie was shaking as the ground was trembling.

"Hhhhheeeeeyyyyy ttthhhiiissss mmmaaakkkeeesss mmmyyy vvoiiccee sssssoooouuunnnddd ffffuunnnyyy!" Pinkie stuttered as the herd of cattle was heading towards Ponyville and like in canon AJ successfully corralled them safely, soon the tense situation dissipated and the Mayor announcing that AJ would receive a reward for her actions. Soon the crowd disperses leaving Twilight and I arrive at Rarity's Boutique I quickly relayed the situation to her and understandably her reaction was similar to Twilight's.

"We simply must assist Applejack at once before something happens to her." Rarity said I raise my hand in a stopping motion.

"I tried but she won't listen to reason. For the moment all we can do is keep an eye on her and make sure that she doesn't overwork herself. If it gets bad enough I'll have to ask someone to talk some sense into her." I said making Twilight and Rarity look at me in surprise.

"Who are you referring to?" Rarity asks me.

"Someone AJ fears more than Celestia and Luna put together." I said cryptically much to the confusion to the two mares in front of me, Twilight leaves to try to talk some sense into AJ while Rarity and I discuss my outfit for the upcoming gala, I handed her a few preliminary sketches and for the next hour the two of us were trading ideas and possible suggestions for it. Soon I had to leave but not before promising Rarity a few ideas for a possible dress for her _Let's see…who to use in this case? Euphemia li Britannia from Code Geass would work since the creator made sure she looked the part of an actual princess rather than Cornelia. Granted she's more like a general than a politician, I'm getting off track here I need to take care of the Applebuck Debacle that's currently in progress before I deal with Rarity_ I thought to myself as I make my way home.

"Excuse me Mr. Evans?" a female's voice call out to me, I turn to the source and to my surprise it turned out to be the Spa Twins, Aloe and Lotus and to be honest I really can't tell them apart despite the fact that they are colored differently. To see them is a surprise to say the least.

"How can I help you ladies?" I ask them, the first twin which I can assume is Aloe spoke.

"Well you see Lady Rarity has mentioned your skills in plumbing and we were wondering if you could take a look at a few pipes at the spa. The water that has been coming out is slightly discolored and we can barely afford a professional plumber to check them." Aloe explained, the other twin whom I believe would be Lotus spoke after her sister finished.

"We are willing to pay you for your services, 200 bits when you finish the job." I look at the twins _On one hand I could use the extra money, but on the other hand they should hire a professional to fix it but that would cut deeply into their finances_ I thought to myself before making a decision that should satisfy them.

"Tell you what, I'm not working on Sunday, I'll take a look at the pipes and tell you if I can fix them, if I can't then I'll help chip in for the cost of the plumber." I said much to the girls delight.

"Thank you very much Mr. Evans." Lotus spoke gratefully.

I wave my hand dismissively "Please call me Jack, Mr. Evans is my dad. And don't thank me until I can actually see if I can fix your plumbing, mind you the plumbing for your spa is more complex than that of a kitchen or a bathroom plumbing." I said to them, I thanked them and decided to head to Sugarcube Corner for a celebratory ice cream for my good deed for the day, I walk in just as Pinkie was placing a tray of muffins in the display shelves.

"Hey Jack what can I do for you today?" she asks in her usual chipper tone.

I look at the menu and noticed a dish that sounds like a chocoholic's wet dream so I decided to order it "I would like to have the Triple Chocolate Double Fudge Brownie Bundle Sundae with Extra Melted Marshmallows?" I ask her and all of a sudden her eyes widened to an almost impossible amount and she started to shake "Pinkie?" I ask her she hesitates for a moment before speaking.

"A-are you sure you want that?" she asks I notice that her mane was dangerously close to deflating.

"Um, is there something I should know about this sundae before I order it?" I ask her and much to my relief her mane resumes its normal cotton candy-like style.

"Whew, for a moment I thought something bad had happened to you and you needed that as comfort food." Pinkie said "You see, the only time a pony has ever ordered this dish was when something dark has happened to them it has only been ordered twice, the first time was when Ditzy had her daughter Dinky taken away to Foal Protection Services for a month because they thought she was a bad mother. The second was the anniversary of when Applejack lost her parents as a foal." That little bit of information surprised me.

"Okay I can understand how AJ would feel but Ditzy losing her daughter? What brought that on?" I ask her.

"Sorry Jack, I pinkie promised that I wouldn't tell anypony about that, if you want to know you'll have to ask her yourself." Pinkie said, Pinkie takes her promises very seriously so I'm not going to press the matter.

"Fair enough Pinkie, how about a double scoop of Chocolate chip Cookie Dough instead?" I suggested much to Pinkie's joy, she zipped into the kitchen and a split second later she returns to her previous spot with said ice cream in a waffle cone.

"That'll be two bits." Pinkie said, she smile as I hand her the coins I thanked Pinkie and I leave the confectionary two bits lighter but one ice cream heavy.

A few days later...

I look at the water pipes in the surprisingly cool boiler room of the Aloe and Lotus Spa and to my surprise only a small amount of pipes were apparently rusted, I walked back upstairs to see the twins sitting in the lobby looking over some papers, I call out to them "Well the bad news is that the pipes are rusted through so they need to be replaced as soon as possible. But the good news is that there are only five pipes that need to be replaced so it shouldn't be too much trouble to take care of it." I said, during the three days that passed since my agreement the events that happened in canon happened I decided to end the situation soon. After I make plans to replace the rusted pipes I head towards Sweet Apple Acres to see AJ standing in the middle of the field asleep only to suddenly wake up and slowly moves towards another tree I frowned and head towards the house. A few moments later I walk towards AJ who was with Twilight trying to argue her case.

"AJ you really need to stop, you're killing yourself, and you need to let us help." I said to her.

AJ shakes her head "Nope, nothing doing Jack, I will complete the harvest on time even if it kills me." she said stubbornly.

I sigh "Okay then you leave me no choice but to do this." I said as an elderly mare's voice echoes throughout the orchard.

"APPLE JAQULINE SMITH I WANT YOU IN THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" Granny Smith's voice spoke loudly making AJ pale.

"You didn't." she said.

"I did, if your brother couldn't talk some sense into you, and if I couldn't, and your friends couldn't then Granny Smith would. Let's face it AJ you asked for this the moment you decided to harvest an entire orchard by yourself." I said to her making AJ gulp as she shakily makes her way to her home, Twilight walks towards me.

"Is that who you meant when you mentioned somepony that Applejack fears more than the Princesses?" she asks me.

I shake my head "Yes, for all of AJ's courage she's afraid of her grandmother when she gets mad. I didn't want to tell her but she left me with no option but to do this. I know I can't speak for Granny Smith but I think she'd appreciate our help with the harvest, I'll ask her in an hour after she finishes lecturing AJ." I said picking up a load of apples to take to the barn, Twilight and I spent the hour talking about magic and soon I was walking to the house and I enter inside just as AJ was walking up the stairs to her room.

I look at AJ's retreating figure "Let me guess you grounded her for a month?" I ask the elderly matriarch.

She nodded "Darned fool should've known better than to try and harvest the orchard all by herself. Thank you for telling me about what my foolish granddaughter was doing." She said as she ambled to her rocking chair.

"It's no problem ma'am I knew that AJ wouldn't listen to reason so I knew you had to step in if necessary. Her friends want to help out with the harvest and I thought I should run it by you first." I tell her.

Granny Smith nodded "Tell them that they can help tomorrow morning. Applejack needs some much needed sleep and will assist as much as she can. But she's not allowed to go to town for the remainder of this month as punishment." She said, I went outside and relayed the message to Twilight and in turn she promises to relay the message to the rest of her friends, I headed home early seeing as I'm about to be very busy in the morning. On the way I spot Ditzy wobbling home after a hard day's work I call out to her and she landed in front of me.

"Hey Jack how have you been?" she asks me.

I shrug my shoulders "I've been busy lately but I manage to find some time to myself somehow. Listen Ditzy can I talk to you in private?" I ask the walleyed mailmare who was sporting a look of confusion as opposed to her normal look but she nodded and the two of us make our way towards my house and invited her inside. I remembered the seals that would change her into a human and before I could stop her she walked inside and instead of a Pegasus with a gray coat and blonde mane and tail there stood a human woman roughly in her early twenties wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a gray t-shirt with her cutie mark on the front and to my surprise her eyes were now focused instead of being all 'derpy' Ditzy stood there for a moment until the realization hits her like a freight train.

"Ahh! What the bucking hay happened to me?" she almost screeched, I raise my hands in a calm manner.

"I'm sorry Ditzy; I forgot to tell you about the special feature of this house that Dr. Whooves placed in here, when a pony walks through the front door it changes them into humans until they leave. I again apologize for not telling you." I said and Ditzy manages to calm down.

Ditzy places her newly acquired hand on my shoulder "It's okay I forgive you for making a small mistake." I lead her into the living room and Ditzy looked to be taking advantage of her new eyes by looking around like a kid in a candy store, then again it could be because of the human items inside the house. We sit down on the comfortable chairs that faced the television "So Jack what do you want to talk to me about?" she asks me curiously.

I shifted in my chair before answering "Look there's no easy way to ask this so I'm going to be as blunt as I possibly can. You see a few days ago I mistakenly ordered 'that' sundae and Pinkie told me that you ordered it when Dinky was taken away for a week." I explain, when she heard this she visibly flinched and looked at the floor in sadness "Ditzy, if you don't want to tell me what happened then I won't ask about it but I promise if you do want to tell me then I swear I will not reveal what is said here." I said with all seriousness.

Ditzy looks conflicted for a moment before speaking "I suppose I can trust you with this. It all happened before I adopted Sparkler, Dinky's big sister one of the parents on the school board thought that due to the fact that I was constantly crashing into things that I was always drunk so they reported me to Foal Protection Services and I was accused of being a neglectful mother. Losing Dinky was like having my heart ripped out of my chest and having my wings clipped at the same time, I couldn't sleep, barely eat, and unresponsive towards other ponies, the only one that reached out to me was Pinkie. She believed me when nopony else would (Chuckles) I remember that Pinkie actually marched up to that mare and somehow managed to imitate The Stare and made her drop her accusations against me, when I asked her why she simply replied 'Because I wanted to make you smile again, and you smile best when you're with your little muffin.' And for the first time since Dinky was gone I was smiling. I had Pinkie promise me to never tell anypony about this and to this day she's kept it." She said to me occasionally brushing a stray tear from her eyes as she recounted the sad parts of her story, I lean in and hug her Ditzy was shocked at the gesture and hugged me back in return.

After a few moments we pull away she blushed slightly at the physical contact that I initiated "Thank you Jack I never told anypony about what happened. It felt good to tell somepony about that day."

I smile at her "No problem Ditzy, nopony is ever alone if you share your burdens with others." Ditzy stood up and thanked me once again and said that she would bring Dinky to my house sometime to introduce her and Sparkler to me "No problem I'll be looking forward to it." I responded and escorted her out of my house and the instant she stepped outside se was reverted to her equine form.

She sighs "Well it was nice to see normally while it lasted." she said and waved goodbye as she heads off towards her home, I too head off to bed as well to get an early start on the next day. The next morning I woke up early to make myself some sausage and eggs, hey I love eating with the Apple Family but I got to have meat in my diet after taking a short shower I head off into the farm to see AJ standing there looking a lot better than yesterday.

I smile at her "Morning boss." I call out to her.

She smiles back "Morning Jack. I want to apologize for being so stubborn this week, my ego wouldn't allow me to ask for help, I'm also going to apologize to the girls for my actions, then I'm going to apologize to the whole town for the Baked Bads and the Bunny Stampede. I shouldn't let my pride get in the way of asking for help when it really counts." She said just as Twilight and the rest of the Mane 6 walk up. For a good portion of the day we harvested the apples and loaded them into the appropriate containers, and before we knew it lunch time was here, we take a break from our respective jobs to meet at the table for a meal. Soon Twilight had a Friendship Report written and sent just as AJ walked up with a tray with bottles of ice cold apple juice for each of us.

I raise my bottle in the air "To us for a successful harvest season." A number of agreements sound out as the eight of us clinked our bottles together and we drink in the spirit of friendship.

_To be continued…_

_Me: Well Season Three is now underway and I'm looking forward to some good episodes. Next time: Jack invites the Mane 6 to his home and some hijinks ensures._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	14. House Party

**Not all who wander are lost**

**Chapter 14: House Party**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: I'm not going to get into a rant about the season three premiere, you're probably sharing the same thoughts I am about it being rushed, the lack of villainous dialogue, and action sequence. But enough about that onto the fanfic! I do not own MLP in any shape or form, typical disclaimers apply _

"So guys, ready to step inside?" I ask the Mane 6, it's been a week since Applebuck Season and I asked Granny Smith if AJ could visit my home, luckily she said yes so Twilight gathered the rest of her friends to meet up at my home for a tour "Before you enter there are magical seals that allow will temporarily change you into humans once you step through the entrance. You'll change back after you leave the house, I'd thought I tell you before I forget to tell you, Ditzy entered through and I forgot about the seals until she stepped through." I said and six ponies and one dragon step through.

Twilight's human form looks like a librarian wearing a deep purple sweater with her cutie mark on her left breast a pleated skirt, and flats, her hair stills retains the bookish but practical look that she normally has if I were to guess her height it would be 5'7" without the Mary Jane's "So this is what a human female looks like, interesting. I'll need to do some research on this." She said examining her new form.

Pinkie Pie's human form is…vibrant to say the least she wears a bright pink sundress with various yellow and blue balloons, her normally puffy hair is surprisingly more so, she's also has a pair of pink sneakers that matches her dress, her height is 5'6" if you take into account her hair "Ooh, that tingles!" Pinkie giggles as she bounces around in her new form.

Rainbow Dash's human form is not surprisingly athletic given her love of sports, she looks to be a part of the track team, and she was wearing a light blue shirt underneath a matching hoodie with her cutie mark on the back of the hoodie, dark blue jeans and light blue athletic shoes, her height is 5'4" and is possibly the shortest member of the Mane 6. She felt around her back and much to her disappointment she had no wings "I can't believe that I don't have wings, how can you humans stand it?" she complained as she folds her arms in aggravation.

Applejack's is just as athletic as her rival she was wearing her signature Stetson hat which seemed to grow to accommodate her new form, she was wearing a red flannel shirt which is bunched up at the sleeves her cutie mark is on the left breast pocket, she's also wearing a pair of blue jeans but they are faded, and a pair of cowboy boots, if I were to take the boots away then she'd be 5'9" easily the tallest member of the group "Well this is interesting to say the least." She says looking around the room.

Rarity's human form is elegant and sexy at the same time; she retains her traditional coiffed mane. Her clothing consists of a white long sleeved business shirt and black skirt, she's wearing pantyhose with black stiletto heels, I actually noticed her cutie mark is in the form of a pair of earrings, her height matches that of Twilight's but the heels almost throws off my estimate "Hmph, no matter what form I am in I am still stylish and beautiful." She says as she struts around a bit.

Fluttershy's human form can only be described in one word and that alone may not be enough "Elegant." She looks as though she just stepped off the runway of a high end fashion show in Paris I had to shake my head to clear those thoughts from my head her outfit consists of a buttercream blouse with her cutie mark on the sleeves and a matching skirt, and light pink slippers her height is 5'5" but that doesn't distract from her natural beauty "O-oh my!" she whispers as she tries to make sense of her newfound body.

Spike looks down at himself "Hey, why haven't I changed?" he asks.

Twilight looks at the baby dragon that did not change into a human form "Maybe the seals only affect ponies and not dragons." She suggests.

I clap my hands "Well now that you're inside how about that tour?" I ask rhetorically and lead them into the living room, now to describe my living room is that there's a computer desk in the corner near the window, there's several bookshelves with various books, mostly romance novels that belongs with my mom, nonfiction books focused on the military belonging with my dad, and not to mention various cookbooks, children's books, and other miscellaneous books litter the books. There's a large fireplace that's currently unlit and is probably is in need of cleaning and there's a large flat screen television with a HD DVD player. Two overstuffed chairs and a couch is behind a large oak coffee table. There are also shelves with movies and shows.

"What's that?" Twilight asks me pointing to the TV.

"This is an entertainment center. I'll show you what it does later." I said leading them into the kitchen/dining room, now this is your typical kitchen with all the essentials, refrigerator, oven, table, chairs and plates with silverware, but what makes this kitchen is the dining room table that belonged to my great grandfather when he first bought it for his apartment in queens. He passed it on to my grandfather, then to my dad and I own it now even though it is a copy "And this is the kitchen/dining room, next up is the study." I said and unlike the living room the study had books on history, geography, and most nonfictional books, mom has some old medical textbooks from when she studied nursing, and dad has some books from his police academy days, and some art books my sister had.

I led them into the pantry that had several cans of food and other supplies such as light bulbs and a box with various knickknacks inside, curious I reach in I grab a random object and pull it out to reveal a Rubik's Cube that was not finished "Huh, I forgot that this was in here." I said to myself as I place it back inside the box I lead the mares turned humans upstairs to show them the guest room, my parent's room which I insisted that none of them enter despite the fact that neither one was there, my sister's room in which Rarity noted the color texture was appealing to her. On the way to my room Pinkie noticed a door to the ceiling "Oh that? That leads to the attic, it has a lot of old stuff up there, and old toys, photo albums, records, clothes, decorations and I think there's an old mirror there. I said as we walk by it. We reach my room and I open my door to see the clean room that dad insisted on and my laptop on top of my desk, a small flat screen with a PS3 connected to it and games near it, a bookshelf with numerous magna and anime titles, there was also a few DVD binders that hold series like Bleach or Naruto and this is my room, there's also a basement and garage but I doubt that no one wants to go there. So are there any questions?" I ask the new humans.

"Ooh, ooh can we have a party here?" Pinkie asks eagerly.

Rarity seemed to have similar thoughts "You know it would be terribly rude to not have a housewarming party. Perhaps we should schedule one tomorrow night with just the eight of us." Rarity suggested.

I thought about it for a moment and it did have some merit "Okay sure, I like the idea, also since it would be the eight of us each of us can bring something to the party. You just can't bring anything that is pony exclusive such as hay or flowers since your new bodies can't handle it." I reminded them "How about 7:30 tomorrow night?" I ask them, they shake their heads in agreement "Then it's settled." I said and they said goodbye as they leave, and as they exit through the front entrance they revert back into their true forms.

I thought about what I should do for the party _Let's see…movies and games are a must. As for food pasta and tomato sauce would work. Now game wise, maybe some Blazblue or UMVC3, movies…I should let the girls decide on that issue. That should take care of that problem_ I thought to myself as my plans for tomorrow night are secured. The next morning I set about cleaning the living room and kitchen and set out some dishes for tonight's meal, a knock on the door catches my attention; I open my door to see Ditzy with a letter.

"Good morning Jack, I have mail for you from the princesses." She said as she gave me the envelope, I thanked her and she flew off to continue her route. I open the letter to read the contents.

_Dear Jack…_

_Twilight has informed me of the housewarming party that you are hosting and we were wondering if it would be too much of an inconvenience for Luna and me to attend party as well. I believe that Luna would enjoy the company of those that would appreciate her for herself rather than see her as the monster that she once was a millennia ago. _

_Your loving Princess Celestia_

I immediately grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a response.

_Dear Celly…_

_Of course you and Lulu can attend! The party is at 7:00 tonight and please be sure to leave any and all matters of the court at the court. Politics and a housewarming party does not mix that well. Feel free to bring any dish to the party. I must warn you that there is a special type of magical seal that will turn you and Luna into humans until you leave the house, please take this into consideration when arriving tonight._

_Your loyal subject Jack Evans._

I placed the letter inside an envelope and ran out to the Library; I entered just as Spike was making lunch for Twilight "Hey Twilight." I call out to her.

She smiled at me "Hey Jack I thought you were preparing for the party tonight." She said.

I rub the back of my head "Well something came up and Celestia and Luna are asking to attend the party tonight." I said making Twilight's eyes widen in shock.

"Omigoshomigoshomigosh! Tell me that you didn't turn them down." She asks worriedly.

I snorted "Like I'd be stupid or rude enough to do so. And Twilight relax, this is a casual setting not a majorly formal event so you don't need to go over the top with everything." I said "Celestia wants to have Luna feel more comfortable since she has just returned to society after being away for so long, she would probably feel more at ease with a small group of ponies rather than an entire crowd. And the housewarming party is the best option for that." I said handing Spike the letter "Spike will you please send this to the Princess?" I asked the dragon.

He nods and sends it off via flame mail "Done Jack so what now?" he asks.

"We should inform the others. I'll talk to Fluttershy since she'll more than likely to be deathly afraid of Luna despite the fact that she's no longer Nightmare Moon. You tell the others." I told Twilight as the three of us head off. I arrive at Fluttershy's cottage minutes later and gently knock on the door; the lower half opens to reveal Angel "Hey Angel can you please let Fluttershy know that I'm here? I have something important to tell her about tonight." I ask him he nods and heads inside, a moment later Fluttershy opens the door and lets me in. I calmly explain the situation and like I predicted the instant I mentioned Luna she dashed underneath the table.

I called out to her gently "Come on Fluttershy, Princess Luna is not Nightmare Moon you know that right?" I ask her gently.

She whimpers "I-I know but I'm still afraid of her."

I sigh "Fluttershy you helped save her from herself, if anything she'll be thanking you for freeing her. She's been all alone until now, all she needs are friends and I think that she would be honored to be yours." I said trying to appeal to Fluttershy's inner love of making friends. And she pokes her head out a moment later "I-I'll come to the party Jack because Luna needs more friends that cares for her." She said I lean down and thanked her for coming and the rescheduling of the time and headed off to get the party ready. Now that leads me to a slight dilemma, I don't have enough ingredients for the dish that I want to make for them; I just need to work on something else but what? _Argh, times like these I wish I was back in New York…wait, that's it! I'll treat them to a traditional New York style meal._ I thought excitedly and rush towards my home and immediately began work.

Before I knew it 6:00 had rolled around and I finished putting the food in the oven which should be finished in less than an hour so I decided to start setting up for dinner. I placed the drinks on the kitchen counter, pulled out enough plates for the guests that are coming, next was the paper towels and glasses for the soda, for a moment I hesitated before bringing out the caffeinated soft drinks because knowing Pinkie she'll get even more hyper I shuddered at the thought of Pinkie getting ahold of Starbucks coffee.

I head up to my room and log onto my laptop, surprisingly enough despite being worlds away I can get a strong internet signal so I can surf to my heart's content _Hmm that actually begs the question as to whether or not to reveal the truth to them or not…best play it safe for now, I've read too many fanfics to know that hiding the truth from them isn't going to work out for very long. I suspect that Pinkie has an inkling of the truth but how much does she know? I might have to ask her later_ I thought to myself as I look at the clock and noted that it was 6:45, I stand up and head into the kitchen to pull the food out of the oven just as the door was knocking "Come in!" I call out to the Mane 6 that was obviously standing outside. The door opens to reveal six women and one baby dragon "You guys are early." I commented.

"Well the princesses are to arrive at any moment so it would be prudent that one should arrive early to greet them properly." Rarity explains while placing a bowl with a large salad on the table, Pinkie brought a large chocolate cake, RD some bottles of cider, Fluttershy brought some bread rolls, AJ brings a signature Apple Family Apple Pie and Twilight appears to not have brought anything.

"Well you see…I'm not really that good at cooking and I usually rely on Spike for dinner or the two of us eat out." She explains with some embarrassment.

"AJ and Pinkie can teach you some basics and maybe Rarity and RD can assist in any way possible. Fluttershy, how well can you cook?" I ask her.

"Well I can make some simple dishes and a few gourmet meals but that's it." Fluttershy spoke quietly.

"Oh Fluttershy that reminds me, there's something I've been meaning to ask you but it can wait until later." I tell her just as the door knocks again "I got this." I said walking to the door and opening it to reveal Celestia and Luna standing on the front porch, the former radiating a calming presence and the latter exuding nervousness despite her older sister being next to her "Princess's welcome to my humble abode please come in." I said to the diarchy.

"Thank you for letting us come." Celestia says as she enters and immediately the seal kicks in and where a alicorn stood was a middle aged woman with a kind and gentle motherly appearance, Celestia's appearance looks as though she's roughly in her mid-thirties wearing a shocking white dress with her cutie mark emblazoned on it, her height is 6'3" and was wearing golden Romanesque sandals she was also wearing her signature tiara "There is nothing to be afraid of little sister." She said trying to coax Luna inside.

Luna looks at the entrance with trepidation; she hesitates for a moment before walking through the doorway and her appearance is that of someone in their mid to late twenties, her skin was like alabaster and her dress was a black sequined dress with her cutie mark on the shoulder, her feet were adorned with similar sandals but silver in color, an much like her sister Luna was wearing her tiara "This is truly a…" Luna trailed off trying to come up with the right word.

"Surrealistic? Unique? Different?" I supplied.

"Different, would be an apt word for this situation." Luna decided. As she follows me into the dining room.

I cleared my throat "*Ahem* At first I had trouble deciding what to serve you but then I realized that I should introduce you to a dish from my world. Don't worry I made sure not to include any meat in it, ladies I introduce you to…Pizza!" I said with a flourish showing them a supreme pizza (Minus the sausage) and an extra cheese pizza for myself "The first pizza contains peppers, onions, chopped black olives and extra cheese, while the second is a regular cheese pizza. In my opinion you can't be a true New Yorker until you learn how to make a pizza." I said as I carefully cut the food and place the slices on the plates. I explained to them that it can be eaten without silverware as I passed out the drinks. And I also told them that I had a movie set up for them to watch while we're eating.

"What is the name of the movie?" Twilight asks me as I pull the remote out to start the movie.

I smiled "Final Fantasy Seven: Advent Children. The movie is based off of a game titled 'Final Fantasy' which is a series of games, the movie itself takes place roughly three years after the events in Final Fantasy Seven and takes place on the mythical world of Gaia." I explained as the movie starts.

Two hours later we watch as Cloud admits that he wasn't alone anymore and the credits roll, I stop the movie and everyone stood up stretching after sitting in the same spot for two hours and I admit even I didn't know it was physically possible for Pinkie to sit still for any given length of time let alone two hours "Are there any questions?" I ask the audience.

"Yes, it involves the individual known as Sephiroth why did he want to destroy the planet?" Twilight asks.

I shrug my shoulders "I never played the game so I can't tell you but I think that learning that he was nothing more than an experiment sent him off the deep end and wanted to end it all and wanted everyone to suffer like he did. It is ironic that he was once a hero like Cloud but he became mad with rage and sorrow and decided to take it out onto the world." I said and noting that Luna looked like I struck a nerve _Damn, I must've compared her and Sephiroth by that notion_ I mentally kicked myself at that.

"I see, well this has been a great evening but I need to head back to the library. I have an experiment in the works so I need to get back to work, I'll see you later Jack." Twilight said as both her and Spike leave. And one by one each of them leave save for Luna and Celestia.

Celestia smiled at me "I must thank you for this wonderful evening and would like to visit again sometime." She said.

I nodded "No problem, you're more than welcomed here anytime." I said motioning for Luna to come closer to me "Luna, I'm sorry if I made any implications about Sephiroth and Nightmare Moon being the same entity, unlike you Sephiroth couldn't be saved and had to be stopped. But you were an unfortunate victim of circumstance, you're not responsible for Nightmare Moon's actions." I said to her and she smiled shyly at me and nodded slightly in thanks. As they leave I couldn't help but feel that maybe I helped Luna overcome her guilt at being Nightmare Moon _Heh, if this was Persona 4 then my Social Link to Luna would've increased_ I joked to myself as I gathered up the plates and cups and wash them along with the pizza pans. After finishing the dishes I head to my room and change into some sleep clothes and climb into bed waiting for what comes tomorrow.

_To be continued…_

_Me: Next time: Gilda, an old friend of Rainbow Dash flies into Ponyville to catch up with her flight school friend. But something about her is setting Jack's trouble meter off. What is it and can Jack handle it? Find out next time. Please keep the reviews coming I literally bake them into cupcakes._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	15. Gilda the Griffon

**Not all who wander are lost.**

**Chapter 15: Gilda the Griffon**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: New chapter alert! I do not own MLP in any shape or form and typical disclaimers apply. I'm sorry for the delay but the holidays were hectic for me and I had little time to write not to mention I had to have my laptop fixed, and I have plans for Jack for Dragonshy and Over a Barrel._

"Now the first aspect of magic is visualization, the second is focus and the third is application. All three of these are the foundation for using magic." Twilight explained as we were outside on a beautiful sunny day, Twilight arrived at my home and asked if today was a good day to help me with my magic. Seeing as I really didn't have much to do I accepted and here we are.

"Does this apply to any form of magic or specific types?" I ask her since the subject of magic itself was somewhat eschewed in favor for the practical side in the show.

"Actually it applies to all types of magic. Those that specialize in certain areas such as astrology or defense find that their magic comes to them easier than with other applications." Twilight explained.

I nod my head "So in essence one's magic is also tied into their cutie mark since it does showcase their individual skills." I said.

"Exactly! Since a cutie mark is a representation of a pony's special talent it also reflects into their magic. For example if Applejack were to try and grow an orange tree she would have a difficult time in doing so since her talent revolves around apples. But if she were to raise an apple tree she would have an easier time in doing so since it is her specialty." Twilight said.

"I thought Earth ponies didn't have any magic in them." I said slightly confused at Twilight's explanation.

"Actually all ponies do have an equal amount of magic in them they're just more focused in different areas, Earth ponies channel their magic through their hooves, Pegasai through their wings and Unicorns through their horns, we gain more magic through daily use such as running or flying for extended periods and Unicorns through thorough study and application." Twilight clarified as she levitates an apple in front of me "All you need to do is lift this apple using your magic. This is the basic levitation spell that all Unicorns learn early on in life after that we'll get into more detailed magic." She said placing the apple on the ground and I easily lifted it using my magic "Okay now that we've established that you can use magic we'll need to have an understanding about the nature of your magical skills." Twilight said as all of a sudden Pinkie streaks by trying to tell Rainbow Dash something. I wince as RD slams into the nearby mountain.

"Ooh, she'll feel that one in the morning." I commented knowing that it was now the start of Griffon Brush Off where Gilda makes her first and possibly only appearance. I sigh slightly "It looks like lessons over for today. I should take RD to the hospital just in case she has a concussion." I said lifting Dash up.

"I don't need to see a doctor." Dash said stubbornly.

"Dash, either you do it or else I'll have Fluttershy use 'that' to make you go." I said making RD shut up immediately knowing that I was referring to The Stare.

"Okay maybe we can pick up later." Twilight suggests.

"Sounds good, how about my place tomorrow afternoon after I finish work." I suggested, Twilight nods and heads off to the library.

RD growls a bit "No fair using Fluttershy as a threat."

I shrug "All's fair in love, war, and blackmail." I countered smugly. And the two of us make our way to the hospital "And you know I'll follow through with that threat. Ask AJ if I'm bluffing." I said making RD shudder slightly when she heard that Granny Smith tore into AJ something fierce. Soon the two of us arrive at the hospital and I immediately check RD in Nurse Tenderheart arrived to take RD to be examined I decided to hang out in the waiting room until she gets out.

"Jack?" A familiar voice spoke; I turn my head to see Nurse Redheart walking towards me.

"Hey Nurse how are you doing?" I ask politely to the first mare I met when I arrived.

"I'm doing fine Jack. What brings you here today?" she asks me.

"Ah, Rainbow Dash was trying to get away from Pinkie and the end result was that she crashed into a mountain. So I volunteered to take her here." I explained.

"Is she okay?" she asks me worriedly.

"Don't know. We just arrived, but odds are that she probably suffering from a minor concussion." I said making her sigh with relief.

"Did you have any luck on finding a way home?" she asked me.

I sigh "Sadly no, I've been swamped with work and the Many Misadventures of the Mane 6 to actively start searching, hopefully after things settle down a little bit I can start searching."

"Mane 6?" Redheart questioned.

"Well you see all the weird stuff seemed to center around Twilight and her friends and thus the name Mane 6 comes to mind." I said quickly to prevent her from asking anymore questions.

"Ah, I see. I heard about the number of medical books that your mother has and I would very much like to borrow them in the near future." She said catching my interest.

"Really? Why?" I ask her.

"Well just in case you come back here injured. As you may already know there are no medical texts for humans so the fact that your mother has medical books is a blessing." She explained.

I nodded "Well I can see how that can help you; I'll swing back here in a few days with the books so you can look them over." I said just as RD walks into the lobby with a lollipop in her mouth "So what did the doc say?" I ask her.

She waved me off "Nothing but a minor headache." She said I raise my eyebrow before turning my attention back to Nurse Redheart.

"So I'll be back in a few days for those books you wish to borrow?" I ask her, she nods in agreement just as the intercom calls for her "Okay see you then." I said while she was leaving.

"So what did Redheart need from you?" She asks me as we leave the hospital.

I shrug my shoulders "She heard about the medical books that my mom has and she wanted to borrow them in case I get injured again and sent back here." I explained.

"Ah, I see. Sometimes the hospital needs a book from Cloudsdale or Canterlot whenever a Pegasai is sick or injured bad enough." Dash explained.

I raise my eyebrows "Speaking from personal experience?" I ask her jokingly; to my credit she blushes in embarrassment "Well I'll see you later." I said to Dash and I make my way home.

A few days later…

"Well here are the books Nurse." I said as I handed Nurse Redheart a number of medical books from the study.

She smiled "Thank you for helping out. As soon as the other doctors and nurses go over these I promise to return them to you." She said as she points to a nearby empty table for me to place the books, as I place the books a light a light orange unicorn with a brown mane and tail wearing a doctor's lab coat with a stethoscope in the pocket walks in his CM is that of a Heat Monitor.

He notices me and extends a hoof "You must be Jack Evans. I'm Dr. Stable head of the hospital here in Ponyville, Nurse Redheart told me about your mother being a nurse through Rarity." He said to me as I shake his hoof.

"The curse of a small town huh?" I said as the two of us make our way towards the exit.

He chuckled "That's right, but thank you anyway for the medical books. They can help us greatly in helping advance our medical techniques."

I shake my head "It's no problem really. Well I have things I need to take care of. I'll swing back here sometime and see if you need any more books." I said leaving the hospital. I walk towards Ponyville with a slight bounce in my step for doing my good deed for the day.

"See Bon Bon I told you that humans exist!" a familiar voice spoke, I turn my head to see Lyra and another mare standing next to her, she was cream colored with a deep navy blue mane with a dark pink stripe in the center and a matching tail, my memory kicks in as to the identity of the mystery mare if I'm right she's Bon Bon, Lyra's marefriend at least in the fandom it's hard to tell for certain.

"I already knew that Lyra, hello Jack how are you doing?" Bon Bon asks me.

"Oh not too bad, dropped off my mom's old medical books at the hospital for the doctors to drool over. And I'm on my way home." I said to them.

"Jack was it? My name is Lyra Heartstrings and I'm attending Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns working on a degree in anthropology, and I would like to write a thesis on humans." Lyra said getting straight to the point.

"Let me guess: You want to interview me for your thesis?" I deadpan to her.

"Yep!" she said cheerfully.

I sigh "Okay, okay I have a crap load of stuff I need to do so I'll let you know when you can interview me." I said, Lyra let out a Fluttershy squee and hops off like Pinkie does on most days "Well she's happy." I commented.

Bon Bon sighs "At least she's getting it out of her system." She says watching Lyra's retreating form "Well it was nice to see you." She said as she heads off to catch up with her roommate/marefriend.

I shake my head in amusement and make my way to the market and I could see Gilda and RD racing, they stop and land at a nearby clearing, I call out to them catching their attention "Hey RD." I said as Gilda looks at me suspiciously.

"Hey Jack. Gilda this is Jack, Jack this is Gilda, an old friend of mine from my Junior Speedsters days." Gilda looks at me as though she was trying to recall something, her eyes widened as a connection takes place, I leap back as Gilda unleashes a mix of an eagle's cry and a lion's roar and I barely dodge her talons.

"Whoa, I prefer not to get physical on the first date. I'm not that type of guy." I joked as I dodged yet another swipe.

"Stand still!" she roared at me trying to swipe at me.

"Geeze, what did I do to piss you off?" I ask her while blocking a strike to the ribs.

"You beat up my boyfriend!" she screeched at me. For a moment I was drawing a blank until…_Shit! Hilos is her boyfriend? _I thought incredulously.

"Well to be fair he did ask for it and I threatened to clip his wings." I countered making her more enraged it was at this point that RD managed to successfully restrain Gilda.

"Gilda stop it! He was defending himself; I saw the whole thing go down." Dash said and after a moment she manages to calm down, she glares at me.

"I don't care if it was self-defense you attacked an innocent griffon and threatened to clip his wings." She growls at me.

I stand there "Look your soon to be ex was making a royal ass out of himself and the targeted me the moment I stepped into that diner. I fought back because if I didn't they would've walked all over me." I said. Gilda scowls at me.

"This isn't over by a long shot." She said before shooting off into the sky, RD sighs and walks up to me.

"Sorry about that Jack, I didn't know that she would flip out like that." She said.

I shrug my shoulders "Meh, it was bound to happen anyway since Hilos would lie and make it look like that I was the villain." I reply back.

RD looks at the sky "I'll go talk to Gilda and try to convince her to drop it." She said and was about to take off.

I raise my hand to stop her "I think you need to wait until she cools down a bit. Talking to her now isn't a really good idea right now." I suggested.

She nods "Okay, I think I'll talk to AJ since I need a favor from her." I raise my eyebrow at that statement.

"Okay, I'll see you later." I said as I make my way towards town since I need to pick up a few items for dinner tonight. I help the Apples cook dinner once a week and in exchange I get an apple pie out of the deal. Tonight it's a pasta salad with a few modifications such as creamy Alfredo and parmesan cheese; I mentally go through the list just as I see Gilda roar at Fluttershy and Pinkie watched the whole thing.

I walked up to her "I take it that you're planning a Welcome to Ponyville Party" for Gilda in hopes that she lightens up?" I ask rhetorically, she nods "Need a hand?" I ask her, she looks thoughtful for a moment before nodding "Okay, just let me drop this stuff off at AJ's I'm cooking dinner tonight and I want that apple pie." I said eliciting a smile from the party animal she immediately grabs my groceries and disappears in a pink blur, Pinkie…a mare of few words.

Two hours later…

I watch as the various guests walk through the doors of Sugarcube Corner and some of the guests were talking animatedly about Gilda moments later the guest of honor enters the bakery, she glares at me but doesn't do anything, more than likely that she wants to fight me alone or the inside of a bakery isn't a good place for a fight where she'd have limited use of her wings. I walk over to the refreshment table and snag a cookie before getting a glass of punch, I calmly watch as the pranks that RD set up went off on Gilda and her temper was increasing to its breaking point, she whirls around and glare at me with enough hate and loathing to melt steel.

She roars at me and leaps hoping to tackle me, I duck to dodge the attempted assault. Gilda's speed prevented her from seeing the door and she shatters it before correcting herself and extends her wings in a flaring motion, I raise my hands in a defensive manner waiting for her to make the first move as memories of my dad explaining how to safely take down an opponent that's bigger and stronger than you are. The best way to take down someone would be to dislocate the joints or go for blunt force trauma and knock her out, to be honest neither one sounds like a viable option since I'm no way familiar with griffon physiology not to mention I doubt that she'll let me knock her out if I actually do get a clear shot to do that.

I mentally slap myself before remembering _Idiot! You have freaking __**magic**__ so use some kido and bind her._ My inner Kyon said and yes he is that snarky when he's reminding me that I'm being an idiot, problem with that I don't know if I can use kido. I mean sure I have magic and kido is the equivalent of magic in the Bleachverse so I don't know if this would apply in this situation, I sigh and decided to give it a shot.

I hold two fingers up "Bakudo 1: Sai" I say swiping my fingers horizontally at Gilda and to both of our surprise when the spell takes effect as Gilda's forearms and legs fold and her wings collapse, I look at Gilda's prone form and I raise an eyebrow "Okay, to be honest I did not expect that to actually work, but who am I to complain?" I ask rhetorically as she struggles to break free from the invisible bonds that have captured her "Now Gilda, I'm giving you two options; the first is that you apologize for the trouble you have caused and perform some community service and we'll forget this happened."

Gilda scoffed "And the second option?" she asked me.

"Well option two is that I kick your ass from here to Canterlot and back and will be kicked out of Ponyville with a restraining order by the princesses preventing you from making any and all contact with RD in any shape or form. Considering that the mare you roared at earlier is one of the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony…yeah that's a political nightmare waiting to happen." I summarized, Gilda gulped audibly realizing that she would inadvertently start a war which they would lose easily since the fact Luna has returned recently and she's more into the military aspects of the diplomacy table.

After a moment Gilda apologized at me and everyone for her actions and the local guards took her into custody pending a trial, after that the party resumed without any trouble. Twilight later asked about the magic I used to capture Gilda and I explained that I was using Kido as a base for my magic so it would all depend on how well I practice it, because as it stands I doubt I can fire off a Shakkaho let alone pull off a Kurohitsugi even if my life depended on it _Note to self: Watch every episode of Bleach again just so I can remember the incantations. _I thought to myself as the party was winding down.

Spike walked up to me carrying a letter from Luna, I shrug my shoulders and open the letter:

_Dear Jack Evans_

_I would like for you to arrive in Canterlot a month before the Gala is to be held, one of the aspects of the Gala is that there is live music and I believe that it would be a great idea to introduce human music to our subjects. The month will be spent with the band that we've hired for the event and that it would also give you time to practice singing in front of the crowd._

_I also wish to speak to you in person on an important matter concerning a future event._

_Princess Luna._

I raise an eyebrow at the last line of the letter, Celestia must have told Luna that Discord's Seal is weakening and that I wish to help prevent his release. I actually checked over several magic books and unfortunately for us the seal has to be broken before hitting him with the Elements. Which means that I have to get the Mane 6 to react faster and not let them get corrupted by Discord's magic.

Well this is going to be a pain in the ass to deal with.

_To be continued._

_Me: Yes, I referenced Johnthehuman's Anthropology which actually fit for the theme of the fic in my opinion, as for Jack singing at the Gala I actually had this idea in my head since the fight with Nightmare Moon and I also have a few ideas what songs to use for that so don't worry about not seeing any nobles getting down._

_Next Time: Trixie rolls into Ponyville and challenges Jack to a Magic contest. How will he handle himself and the Ursa Minor lurking in the Everfree Forest? Read and find out._

_As always Hoody Hoo! _


	16. Silly ponies Trix are for kids

**Not all who wander are lost**

**Chapter 16: Silly ponies Trix are for kids.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Damn me and my inner slacker! I've gotten too lazy in writing and focusing too much on a single fic. Anyway I apologize for the delay; hopefully this chapter will make up for it. I do not own MLP in any shape or form typical disclaimers apply, but I am more than willing to take credit for any awesome season four episodes…yeah not going to happen, anyway enjoy the chapter._

It's been a few weeks since Gilda was arrested and charged with threatening a military officer (Apparently the Mane 6 are considered members of the military due to them wielding the Elements of Harmony according to Celestia.) and after some jail time and community service Gilda apologized to Fluttershy and left without saying another word. According to Twilight apparently Gilda caused a bit of trouble in the griffon kingdom so she headed here until the heat died down. Suffice it to say that Gilda will be answering for her crimes, and now things has settled into a sense of normalcy once again, but then again Trixie is coming so I need to prepare in case she decides to call me out on stage.

I stand in an open field that I practically use for my magic practice while I was practicing I accidentally unlocked a new branch of my magic: Graduation Air otherwise known as Projection from Fate/Stay Night I was focusing on trying to create a Zanpaktou from Bleach only to have a simple katana appear out of thin air. I lifted it up only to realize that it was an inaccurate version since it was light as air and after a few seconds it dissolved into nothingness. If I remember right it takes a considerable amount of focus to create a fully functional weapon, something to experiment with in any case, I know that I am nowhere near Shirou's level let alone trying to attempt a Reality Marble. So far I am making some progress but its slow going at the moment but it's obvious that I leveled up.

I sigh at the memory and lay down on the grass looking at the open sky enjoying the warmth of the sun, though it would be perfect if there were some clouds floating lazily in the sky but due to the fact that Ponyville is normally cloud free a good portion of the time I can't really watch clouds drift by and try to see shapes in them.

"Jack." I heard Twilight's voice call out to me; I sit up and see Twilight and Spike I sit up to greet them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask them.

Spike shrugs his shoulders "Not much we're heading to Sweet Apple Acres so that Twilight can learn more about Ponyville from Granny Smith."

I sit up "Mind if I tag along? History's my best subject in school and it's not that often that I get a chance to learn about a foreign town's history." I said remembering the events Family Appreciation Day that Granny Smith helped found Ponyville but I was also curious if there was more than that to the story. I mean I would like to learn more about Ponyville's history in general but I'll have to make due _Hmm now there's an idea, I should visit Manehattan in the near future and see if there's any parallels between there and Manhattan aside from the name and what was seen in Cutiemark Chronicles._ I mused to myself as we head towards Sweet Apple Acres.

Two days later…

Today's my day off from work and I decided to visit Twilight to see if she has any Daring Do books that I can check out, I mean sure she's a pallet swap of Rainbow Dash but I can't help but compare her to a mix of Indiana Jones and Harry Potter as odd as that sounds it works. I open the library to see that it was empty "Twi? Spike?" I call out.

"Up here Jack." Twilight's voice calls out above me indicating that Twilight is in her bedroom/office I climb the stairs and knock on the door "It's open!" I heard Twilight call out I open the door to see Twilight pouring over a spell book and Spike standing next to a mirror.

"What's going on?" I ask Spike.

"Twilight's about to try a new spell. And I volunteered to be the one that she tries it on." Spike replied I stand there thinking what spell she would use then it hits me the now infamous moustache spell _All of a sudden I have the mental image of Spike dressed up as Luigi fighting against a Diamond Dog the size of Bowser to rescue Rarity dressed up as Daisy. Hmm, I wonder if it would be too much trouble to convince Spike and Rarity to dress up as Luigi and Daisy for Nightmare Night._ I mused to myself while watching Twilight literally work her magic on Spike and in an instant *Poof* moustache on the dragon.

An hour later the three of us were heading towards the marketplace; Spike was mourning the loss of his moustache much to my amusement, all of a sudden Snips and Snails rush by, yep Trixie just rolled into town and an Ursa Minor is not far behind. Maybe I can scare her off before the dynamic dunderheads decide to disturb an Ursa but then again messing with the space time continuum could have some dire consequences.

So much to my disappointment Trixie was pulling feats that a third rate hack can easily do then came the challenge portion of the show after showing up AJ, Rarity and RD she looks at me.

"You! Strange creature I challenge _you_ to a contest of skill." She all but shouted to me.

I sigh "Fine but I'll dictate the terms." I motion for Pinkie to appear "The challenge is simple Pinkie will release a large number of balloons into the air, whoever pops the most balloons in thirty seconds is the winner. Agreed?" I proposed to her, Trixie looks thoughtful for a moment before nodding in agreement "Fine then, Pinkie will set up the balloons while we prepare ourselves."

Ten minutes later…

Before I knew it, it was time to duel _Argh, that sounded _WAY _better in my head. Note to self: Lay off the late night Yu-Gi-Oh marathons_ I groused to myself as Pinkie stood fifty feet away with a large box that has the helium filled balloons inside, Dr. Whooves and Ditzy volunteered to help with the competition, the Doctor is keeping track of the number of balloons popped by us and Ditzy is the time keeper.

"Okay are both participants ready?" Dr. Whooves calls out to us.

"Let's rock it and roll it baby!" I said.

"I shall show everypony that I am truly great and powerful." Trixie boasted.

"Ready…Set…GO!" Dr. Whooves exclaims as she pulls the top of the box off to reveal several red balloons floating into the air. Trixie starts firing bolts of magic while I decided to take a more productive route.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado 33: Sokatsui!" I said unleashing a torrent of energy cutting through the balloons like they were tissue paper much to the shock of the spectators. I smirk at Trixie's poleaxed reaction but quickly regains her bearings and starts firing beams faster to compensate for my Kido.

"Time's up!" Ditzy yells I lower my hands which were smoking slightly due to overusing Sokatsui in rapid succession, Trixie's horn wasn't any better add in the fact that she was panting like she ran all the way to Canterlot and back says that she was relying on pure willpower alone to not collapse from this.

"According to Pinkie there were 99 red balloons inside the box and the result is that Jack has popped 61 balloons while Trixie popped 38 which makes Jack the winner!" he announces much to Trixie's ire.

"That's not fair! I demand a rematch!" Trixie yells indignantly at me. Dropping the annoying ability to speak in third pony.

"Sorry but that's not happening, while I commend you for actually trying to one up me I still won despite that. Face it Trixie I won, sometimes it helps to learn a little humility, it keeps up from doing something incredibly stupid. Think on that." I said as I turn to head back to the Mane 6.

"Congrats on winning Jackie." Pinkie said as she walks next to me.

"Thanks, but seriously a Nena reference? 99 Red Balloons was written during the 80's cold war." I pointed out.

"So? It had 99 balloons in it. There's nothing wrong with that." Pinkie pointed out as she heads off back to Sugarcube Corner, I shake my head no one will be able to understand Pinkie unless they're in a relationship with her. I shake my head as I walk towards my friends congratulating my victory.

Later that night…

Pinkie decided to throw a "Jack Beats Trixie" party and I was standing outside enjoying the cool night air but I already knew what was coming and I had to make sure my Kido was enough to hold him off until Twilight can deal with it when all of a sudden I hear a faint roar of an Ursa Minor in the distance, I rush back to the party to warn everyone.

"Twilight! There's an Ursa heading this way and I need your help stopping it!" I shouted to the partygoers, a few seconds later…Panic. I watch as several ponies run around like…well chickens with their heads cut off, I'm sorry but I could not think of a better description other than that.

"Everyone inside the basement quickly!" Twilight yells over the panicking ponies.

"No dice Sparky the basement is too small to fit all of them. We'll have to go out there and convince it to leave." I said to her.

"Are you nuts? There's an Ursa out there creating havoc." Twilight exclaims.

"Look, I want to run and hide like everyone else, hell it's taking a good portion of willpower not to do that, but we have to at least try otherwise Ponyville's history and it will take years for them to fully recover in the economic sense and in the physical sense. We have to do this Twilight." I said, Twilight looked conflicted before her face changes into one of resolve.

"Let's do it." She says and the two of us head out to fight.

When they say that something looks bigger in real life than onscreen I can definitely say that there is truth in that statement considering that I am staring at a baby space bear the size of a two to three story house ready to send him/her back to his/her mother.

"Okay, here's the plan; I'll bind it with a few kido spells then you can lull it to sleep and sent it back to its mom." I said while mentally going over which spells to use "Bakudo #4: Hainawa! I shouted as a band of yellow energy shoots from my hand wrapping itself around the Ursa which snaps easily _Figures that was way too weak, I need something stronger if I need to pull this off_ figuring a decent enough spell might do it I raise my hand in preparation "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudo #9: Geki!" I call out and a red energy surrounds the Ursa paralyzing it "Now! I don't know how long I can hold him!" I call out to Twilight.

Twilight nods and uses her magic to calm the Ursa down to the point where it would be sleeping in the arms of its mother. I shake my head as the Ursa was being lifted away from Ponyville "Okay now that the Ursa has been dealt with how in the world did an Ursa Minor walk its way here? I mean it should've been asleep at this time of night." I said hiding the fact it was Snips and Snails that woke the sleeping bear up. And as I expected the dynamic dunderheaded duo bragged that they did it only to prove that Trixie could vanquish it, I march over to them and deliver a dual Gibbs Slap to the back of their heads "YOU IDIOTS! Anyone could plainly see that Trixie was bragging that she could where in reality nothing short of Celestia or Luna themselves could've stopped it. We were damn lucky that Twilight is Celestia's student and my binding spell held long enough for her to put the bear back to sleep. Now I want the both of you to apologize to everyone here and help clean up this mess, but don't expect that to get you off the hook that easily." I said to the now terrified colts.

"I agree with you Mr. Evans as punishment these two will be attending detention for the duration of this month and the next as well as write a two page apology to Princess Celestia." Cheerilee said in a stern tone.

I raise an eyebrow at that last bit "Okay I can understand the detention but a letter to Celestia?" I ask her.

Twilight spoke up "Celestia holds the wellbeing of her subjects before anything else so to hear something like this happening she would want an apology for their actions, if they were actual adults then Celestia would properly punish them but seeing as they didn't know any better I think they would get off with a very stern warning." She supplied _Huh; you learn something new every day._ I thought as Twilight informed the townsfolk that that was an Ursa Minor and not an Ursa Major. Cue one smoke bomb and Trixie was leaving the scene.

I sigh as I see her head over the hills "Something tells me she'll return someday and wanting some payback for what happened tonight." I said, I mean sure Trixie has left but that doesn't mean that she'll be gone for good.

Later that night Twilight was finishing her letter to Celestia when Spike walks in dejected that the moustache failed to impress I laugh at Spike's suggestion for different styles, I bid the two of them goodnight and proceeded to return home, I yawn as I make my way up the stairs I was exhausted from tonight's activities, luckily I convinced Pinkie to hold off on the celebratory party until tomorrow. I slip on a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt and collapse onto the bed and I was out like a light within seconds.

_To be continued._

_Me: Next time: While the Mane 6 is tasked by Celestia to remove a dragon Jack is given a mission by Luna. What is this mission and what does the Ancient Palace of the Royal Sisters have to do with it? Find out next time. Keep those reviews coming I need them to make good stories._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	17. Palace Raid

**Not all who wander are lost.**

**Chapter 17: Palace Raid**

**Written By Jlargent**

_Me: Hey Pisano's it's a me Jlargent! Now that I've got that blatant Mario reference out of the way I am in no way owner of the MLP series in any shape or form, typical disclaimers apply. I originally planned to finish this before I left for Tokyo in Tulsa but that plan got derailed so I'm knocking this out before September starts._

"Ah nothing like a nice quiet day off to relax the soul." I mused to myself as I walked into Ponyville Park for a bit of R&R, Applejack had seen how hard I was pushing myself after Trixie ran off she decided to give me the next few days off so I can unwind _Now, how should I take advantage of this time off? Maybe I should go to Whitetail Woods and start that investigation that I had planned at the start of this whole adventure._ I thought to myself while making my way towards the woods.

"Jack?" a voice spoke up, I turn to see it was Lyra.

"Lyra what are you doing here?" I questioned.

"I was doing some busking and I saw you heading into Whitetail Woods. Why are you heading there?" She asks me.

"Ah, well according to Nurse Redheart I was found there and I thought I should check if there would be some residual magic. It might be enough to help me get home." I explain to her.

"In that case mind if I tag along? Unicorns are sensitive to high levels of magic and I might be able to assist in finding that residue." She tells me, I thought for a moment while I could search the woods by myself it would take me hours, maybe Lyra has a good point.

"Sure. It'll be nice to have someone to talk to and not to mention I doubt I could find that residue by myself." I agreed with her, and the two of us head off into the woods. Along the way Lyra decided to bring up the topic of the interview, which I agreed to do while we're examining the forest, for the most part the questions were reasonable but some of them were rather stupid but I answered them anyway.

Suddenly Lyra's horn was glowing "Hmm? Wait I'm detecting something." She said, she moves her head slowly side to side, at first the glow grew fainter but then it grew brighter "Got it!" she said and leads me to a nearby clearing "There's a large amount of magic concentrated in this area." She shuts the magic off in her horn.

I knelt down to her and run my fingers through her mane "Who's a good divining rod? Yes you are." I said as I scratch Lyra's ears making her moan in pleasure and her right hind leg was thumping not unlike a dog when you hit that sweet spot.

"J-jack p-please d-don't s-stop!" Lyra was begging as my magic fingers were working. Much to her disappointment I pull my hand away "Aww, why'd you stop?" she complained.

"As much as I would love to see you imitate a dog all day I'm going to need a sample of that magic so we could have Twilight look at it." I said to my companion.

"Leave that to me." she uses her magic and pulls out a jar full of bits and proceeds to dump the bits into her bag emptying it, she then concentrates her magic and the jar was filled with a dark amber color magic. She levitates the jar to me "Here you go, one jar of chaos magic. This should be enough for Twilight to examine." She says to me, I grab the jar and carefully put into my bag.

"Thanks, you have no idea how this will help me." I say to her.

She waves a hoof off "Just bring the jar back to me after you're finished and we'll call it even." She says to me, with that the two of us make our way out of Whitetail Woods, an hour later we emerge from there. I look up to see a thick cloud of smoke heading towards Ponyville.

"Lyra, do you see that?" I ask her knowing that Dragonshy was now in progress.

She looks at the smoke and squints her eyes before opening them wide "That's dragon smoke! It looks like its heading towards Ponyville. We have to warn everypony!" she says shooting off into town with me rushing behind her. By the time we returned Twilight had already informed everyone about the dragon napping in the cave.

The six of us were now at the library discussing how to remove the dragon when Spike burps up a letter from Princess Luna; I grab it and read it.

_Dear Jack_

_I wish this letter was under better circumstances. I have an assignment for you: since my banishment to the moon a millennia ago my sister abandoned the castle where we lived to move to what is now Canterlot. While I believe that my sister had removed all of the magical artifacts that were once there I cannot but help but worry that there would be some left behind that would be very tempting to thieves. I am sending two others to Ponyville to assist with this task, your mission is to check the ancient palace for any magical artifacts and if there are any in there they are to be either sent to Canterlot or destroyed. _

_The ponies that I have assigned for this task are to meet with you at the fountain in the center of Ponyville. I ask that you accomplish this task to the best of your abilities._

_With regards Princess Luna._

I roll the scroll and tell them of the assignment that Princess Luna had asked of me. The girls head off to prepare while I head to the fountain to meet up with the ponies that Luna has assigned to assist me with this. I look up to see a sky chariot land, I look at the occupants the first is a unicorn stallion with messy blue hair similar to Vinyl Scratch's while his cutie mark is a shield with a six pointed star with three smaller stars above the shield, and the second is Spitfire leader of the Wonderbolts much to my surprise.

I walk up to them "Hello, are you two the ones that Princess Luna assigned to this?" I ask them they nodded in confirmation "Nice to meet you, my name is Jack Evans and I'm to lead the two of you to the ancient palace." I reach out and shake their hooves.

The stallion spoke first "I am Captain Shining Armor of the Royal Guards. I'm honored to be here."

Spitfire spoke next "I'm Captain Spitfire in charge of the Wonderbolts. Pleased to meet you."

"Okay were you briefed on the situation concerning the ancient palace?" I ask them, the y nod "Before we enter I think we need to recruit one more pony, not that I doubt your skills but I think we'll be safer if we have a medic present just in case we get injured and in need of medical attention." I tell them.

"Princess Luna couldn't afford to spare a medic; we're trained in first aid but nothing beyond that." Spitfire said.

I think for a moment "I have a couple of ponies in mind, the first is Nurse Redheart and the second is a zebra that lives in the forest named Zecora. We'll have to inform them of the situation and see if they're available." I said to them "I'd rather have a healer and not actually require them than have one required and not one there." I stated as we make our way to the hospital. Soon we enter and ask for Nurse Redheart.

Moments later she arrives "Oh hello Jack what can I do for you?" she asks me. I quickly explain the situation after a moment she agrees to come with us _Nurse Redheart joins the party_ I thought amusedly as the four of us head towards the Everfree Forest.

An hour later…

After stopping by the house to pick up a weapon the four of us make our way through the forest. I look at Spitfire and Redheart making quiet conversation I turn my head towards Shining Armor more specifically his cutie mark it was bugging me that something about it. That's when it hits me I grab Shining Armor's attention.

"Tell me do you know Twilight Sparkle?" I ask him.

"Twily? She's my little sister. I haven't seen her since she left Canterlot." Shining answered much to my surprise.

"Really? She's never mentioned that she had an older brother that's in the Royal Guard. To be honest when I first saw you I thought that you were related to Vinyl Scratch." I said.

Shining chuckled "Actually you're right about that. Vinyl's our cousin on my mom's side of the family; I tend to get that a lot."

"I've met Vinyl at my Welcome to Ponyville Party she seems like the type that follows the beat of her own dubstep." I joked.

Shining was laughing "You're right but we've supported her no matter what. By the way what gave it away? Being related to Twily I mean." He asks me.

I pointed to his cutie mark "The star was a dead giveaway. Hey what do you say after we finish this mission you stop by the library and visit Twilight? I mean she must miss you a lot and like you mentioned you haven't seen her since she left for Canterlot." I suggested.

Shining looks thoughtful before answering "Sure, it'll be great to catch up with my little sister. I'm sure Princess Cadence will love to hear how she's doing." He said.

"Princess Cadence?" I ask him, to my surprise. I had no idea there was another alicorn, _Must be a Season 2 spoiler._ I thought to myself

"Twily's foalsitter from when she studied under Celestia. There were times when she couldn't teach her and had to leave the palace for a diplomatic meeting so she asked her niece Princess Cadence to foalsit her." He explained with a small blush that did not escape my attention.

I nod "Makes sense, I mean ruling over a kingdom is time consuming whenever you're not buried underneath the paperwork." I said, Shining gave a visible shudder at that comment "Let me guess the bane of all leadership?" I ask him.

He nods "Well look at it this way; if things go right then the paperwork _should_ be minimal." I said "By the way you're dating her aren't you?" I accuse.

He quickly places a hoof over my mouth "Please don't tell anypony. I'm already risking my career by dating her." He whispered to me.

I pull the hoof away from my mouth "Look what you do in the bedroom is your business; just don't let it mess you up out on the field. The last thing we need is to tell her that you died because you screwed up by daydreaming of her flank." I said to him.

He glares at me "I know that. I make sure I take care of business before pleasure." He says to me sternly.

I raise my hands in a placating manner "Look, I'm sorry alright? I just want to make sure that we don't screw this up." I said and much to my relief his glare lessens.

He sighs "Fair enough Jack." He says to me.

"So what's she like?" I ask him.

He smiles "Well her full name is Mi Amore Cadenza but she prefers Cadence. I have a picture of her if you want to see it." He tells me.

I raise an eyebrow "Is the picture tasteful?" he nods he levitates a photo to me I gently grab it to see a light pink alicorn with tricolored hair like Celestia her cutie mark is that of a crystal heart, I hand the photo back to him "It's a bit ironic though." I said.

"What's ironic?" Shining asks me.

"Well Cadence's full name literally means 'My love Cadence' in Italian." I said much to his confusion.

"Italian?" He asks me.

"One of the many languages on earth, I have a cousin on my aunt's side works in an bistro in New York City and his boss is from Italy where the language is from so my cousin learned how to speak it passively enough to help with work, he handed me his Italian to English dictionary when he got the job and sometimes I skim it just for any words that catch my attention. That's how I know what Cadence's name means." I explain.

Shining nods "Can I borrow that dictionary? I would like to spice things up with Cadence." He asks me.

"Sure, besides it can also be useful in other aspects." I tell him.

"Really? How so? He was curious about that.

"Well during one of our wars we used Native Americans to pass along coded messages to the soldiers, and the enemy never cracked it. I think learning a new language could give you a tactical advantage in combat." I said.

He thinks about it "I'll think about it." He says to me.

A few hours later…

We finally make our way to the castle after encountering a few Timberwolves that were nearby luckily no one was injured since they couldn't get past Shining's shield spell. He told me that he can use it to cover all of Canterlot in a bubble, I whistled at that impressed since it would take a considerable amount of magic to pull that off. After knocking down a tree to travel across we make our way inside the castle.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Spitfire asks me.

"Basically anything that's considered to be a magical artifact. If it's too dangerous to take back to Canterlot then we destroy it on sight. That's what Luna wants done." I said.

Redheart clears her throat a bit "Aren't you being overly casual when addressing the princesses?" she asks me in a slightly worried tone _Probably the atmosphere here, last time I was here it had a Castlevania vibe going on but now it's still creepy but not as much as last time. Must be because it's still daylight here. _I thought to myself before answering her.

"Believe it or not the princesses aren't about formality when with good friends and when they're alone. Mind you that Luna's trying to adjust to returning after a millennia stuck in the moon. So it's understandable that formality needs to take a backseat until she adjusts." I explained.

Spitfire chuckled "Yeah, I would imagine the princesses getting into pillow fights and vegging out on cake and ice cream on their days off." She says.

"Little known secret: Celestia is a cakeaholic she cannot go through a day without a slice of cake with her meals." Shining says much to our amusement.

"Oh man, imagine if Luna gets into that habit? The moon will be fuller than ever!" I joked and the four of us breakdown laughing at the absurdity of it. Finally the laughter dies down enough to ease the tension the castle was giving. We make our way down into the catacombs in the castle; the air became thick with humidity as we make our way through.

"Ugh, this humidity is murder on the wings." Spitfire complained while visibly sweating, we weren't any better but we were better off than her at the moment.

"You could take off your uniform you know." I pointed out.

Spitfire gave a flirtatious look to me "Are you sure you want me to do that? I may be too hot to handle." She replied.

"Ha ha very funny Spitfire. I have a girlfriend back home and I rather not risk being castrated thank you very much." I deadpanned to her.

"You sure? The offer's still on the table if you change your mind." She flirts, just then the sound of bones hitting the floor echo, I immediately reach for the shotgun that my grandfather had during Vietnam an Ithaca 37, my grandfather kept it in prime condition after he left the military, I load four shells in it and switch the safety off with a familiar 'Ch-Chlick' I brought the shotgun up to bear. Shining's horn was glowing in preparation for an attack spell, Spitfire's wings were extended fully and moving her eyes about looking for any hidden threats and Nurse Redheart was behind all of us afraid.

The sound of bones rattling was throwing off my calculations as to the number of enemies "So how many do you think are here?" I ask Shining.

"These catacombs were used as a final resting place for elite guards that died in battle back a millennia ago so anywhere close from sixty to a hundred bodies are buried here." Shining tells me.

"Put me down for a half dozen." Spitfire spoke.

"How about who ever can take out the least buys cider for the others after this is over?" I offered.

Spitfire smirks "Then prepare to buy us a round." She said as the shambling skeletons make their way towards us.

"Any idea why they're moving about?" Nurse Redheart asks curiously for a moment forgetting that her life was in danger.

"Defensive spell for anypony that breaks into the catacombs." Shining says offhandedly.

I groan "I really hate necromancy. Stubborn bastards refuse to actually _stay_ dead after you kill them the first time." I complain as I fire off a round shattering a few skeletons "Redheart, I want you to get somewhere safe and hide until it's all clear." I order her, Nurse Redheart nods and hurries off, I expel the empty shell and aim towards the bone army "Hit them hard and fast amigos!" I shouted as I fired off another round. With that the fight for survival began I quickly slam the butt of the shotgun into the skull of another skeleton shattering it while I hastily fire two more shells before hastily reloading it.

From there it became a blur of spellfire, hooves slamming into bone and gunfire as the three of us whittle down the number of skeletons soon there were none left, I let loose a sigh of exhaustion and relief at finally stopping, I reached into my jacket pocket and pull out the remaining shells I had with me _Of the twenty shells I brought with me I only have four left…I might as well load them in I might need them._ I thought as I expel the empty round and load my final four shells "So by my count Shining took out at least twenty of them while me and Spitfire took out an even forty-five so that means he's buying." I said "And before you say anything using the excuse that Nurse Redheart didn't even take out any doesn't count since she's a medic and has a Hippocratic Oath to follow even if the fact that necromancy was used." I said defeating any chance of getting out of paying a round at AJ's.

Suddenly the shattered bones started to glow and rattle in an eerie green aura "Oh shit, boss level monster!" I said as the bones started to piece together until they form into a giant bone armored skeleton with some remaining bones reshaping themselves into a large broadsword which the giant was now holding in its mouth.

Spitfire backs away nervously "Okay how in the hay are we supposed to beat _that_?" she asks incrediously.

"With a shitload of luck and skill. Shining! I need you to make that barrier so strong that not even Celestia's magic can get through it. Spitfire I need you to keep that thing distracted while I try to hit it, I only got four shots left and I need to use them wisely, if that doesn't work then I'll have to use my magic to take it down." I said.

"You could use magic? Why didn't you use it earlier?" Redheart asks me.

"I didn't know that necromantic ponies would be on today's agenda. Besides, my skill with magic isn't all that good but it's better than nothing right?" I said as Spitfire and I got into position. And the two of us rush at him; Spitfire keeps circling his head avoiding the lethal sword swings until she dives underneath a sword strike and literally bucks him in the chin hard enough to snap his head back making him drop his sword.

"NOW!" she yells at me I quickly take aim and fire at his exposed chin sending the buckshot through the skull, Shining then focuses his magic on the skeletons massive blade and levitates it, I could see him straining to keep it in the air, with a groan he drops the blade onto the massive skeleton with enough force to shatter it and the sword. Shining falls to the ground exhausted from his actions, Redheart heads over to him and starts examining him.

She sighs in relief "He's just exhausted from overusing his magic, he'll need to take it easy for a while but he's good enough to walk on his own." She tells us.

"Okay now _that_ was seriously badass the way you took out that skeleton." I said.

Shining chuckles "Just another day in the life of a Canterlot Royal Guard." He joked.

I laugh "Well look at it this way we definitely have a story to tell our children." I teased at Shining making him blush deeply "By the way that giant skeleton counted as one so you're still buying us cider when we head back to Ponyville." I said ignoring Shining's protest at that remark.

Four hours later…

The conquering heroes emerge from the dreaded forest ready to reunite with friends and loved ones. As clichéd as that sounds it was actually a fair assessment as to our situation the Mane 6 and Lyra were standing there smiling as we emerged from the Everfree Forest, as for the mission, there were no artifacts in question so it wasn't a total loss since all the magical swag was secured in Canterlot we were just confirming Luna's fears were unfounded…at least that's what I keep telling myself. Next time I talk to Celestia I'm going to enforce a No Necromancy rule when guarding important items.

I smile as I watch Shining and Twilight hug after being apart for so long, Rainbow is having a fangasm over Spitfire and Redheart and Lyra were talking animatedly and soon we were on our way towards the nearest tavern where Shining will be honoring our bet and stories about today will be exaggerated and corrected but all that matters is tonight is a good night for celebration.

_To be continued…_

_Me: That's another chapter finished and the battle was actually the toughest part about this chapter since I had to make it believable. Next Time: A major storm hits Ponyville and Jack decides to take advantage of the day off and just relax when an unexpected guest arrives. Who is it? Read the next chapter to find out._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	18. Rain or Shy

**Not all who wander are lost.**

**Chapter 18: Rain or Shy.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: After this chapter I'm going to do a bit of a time skip so I apologize of you think that he will be in each episode. I do not own MLP or any characters in it other than OC's typical disclaimers apply._

"Well that takes care of that." I said brushing my hands off, Rainbow Dash informed me a couple of days ago that there was a severe storm scheduled and that it would be a good idea to prepare for the worst. I knew that "Look before you sleep." Was on its way but I had no idea it would be this soon, so yesterday and today I spent the time cleaning up any dead branches and random debris from my front and backyard, I looked at my watch and noted that it was starting to cloud up thanks to the pegasai and felt a raindrop hit my cheek _Time to head in and do a bit of light reading._ I thought to myself and I proceeded to head to the study and start scrounging around for a book to read.

Ten minutes later...

I jerk up from my seat to hear someone at the door knocking rather frantically; I rush towards the front door and open it to see a wet and shivering Fluttershy. I quickly motion her to come in and the transformation spell kicks in, unfortunately it does not dry her leaving her sopping wet.

"Stand there a moment I'll get you a towel to dry off." I said and I make a beeline towards the bathroom and select the fluffiest towel I could find and a robe. I quickly hand the towel and robe over to Fluttershy and I quickly turn around avoiding looking at Fluttershy while she's undressing, hey I may have perverted fantasies from time to time but that doesn't mean I'll act upon them. After a few minutes I turn around to see her wrapped up in the robe and the wet clothes and towel next to her, I quickly gather up the wet clothes and take them into the laundry room and place them in the dryer and start it for forty minutes, when I enter the living room Fluttershy was sitting on one of the couches shivering slightly in front of the fire, I head into the kitchen and quickly made a mug of hot chocolate, I return to the living room and offered her the mug. She thanked me and slowly started to drink it letting the warmth course through her.

After a few moments I had to ask her the most obvious question "Fluttershy what were you doing out there?"

Fluttershy blushed deeply "Well I was helping some birds relocate to some stronger trees and I lost track of time. By the time I realized this it was already raining."

I sigh "Well it's not really your fault, you were doing your job and making sure those birds had a safe place to stay during this storm." I said.

Fluttershy whimpers a little "I'm sorry if I'm a bother Jack but I couldn't find any other place to seek shelter." She says.

I gently place my hand on her shoulder "Hey _mi casa es su casa_ Flutters." I said smiling gently.

She looks at me confusedly "Umm, what?" she asks me.

I laugh slightly "Sorry, it literally means 'My home is your home' in Spanish. You and the others are always welcomed here, besides I was planning on doing a bit of light reading and maybe a movie later on." I said.

Fluttershy spoke in a slightly rapid voice "Oh I'm sorry that I interrupted your plans." She apologized profusely.

"Nah, plans change all the time besides I had a question that I wanted to ask you but I never had a chance to ask you it." I said.

Fluttershy looked at me curiously "Oh what is it?"

"Well in all the times I've visited you've had enough food for the animals and yourself, so how can you afford to do it when you practically work pro bono?" I asked her, this question has been bugging me since Season 1.

To my surprise Fluttershy blushed so deeply I thought that she'd was a female version of Big Mac "Wh-what do you mean?"

I raise my eyebrow at her reaction "Flutters, I'm probably the only one in Ponyville that has noticed that you help animals without any monetary compensation. And when you help take care of someone's pet you don't charge them a thing even though you could do that and use that money for feed and other supplies." I pointed out.

"But I don't want to do that to somepony. It wouldn't feel right." She says.

"So how can you pay for the animal's food and medicine?" I ask her.

She looks around before sighing "Okay, I'll tell you but you must _Pinkie Promise_ me that you must keep this a secret." She says a bit sternly.

I decided to play ignorant on the Pinkie Promise "Okay *ahem* 'Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye.' Is that good enough?" I said much to Fluttershy's horror.

"That's not a Pinkie Promise, what kind of Pinkie Promise requires needles in the eye?" she asks me in shock.

"Wait, you mean you have your own version of it here? I'm sorry I was using the Earth version of it." I explained.

Fluttershy sighs "I'm sorry I overreacted this is our version of the Pinkie Promise 'Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye'." She said going through the traditional motions of the sacred promise "Now you try." I repeated the words and motions much to Fluttershy's relief. Then a random thought crosses my mind _Wait, would this actually apply to a Pegasus since they _can_ fly? _I wondered.

"Okay the main reason because…I write stories and they sell fairly well." She said much to my surprise.

"So you're an author then? Huh did not see that coming, don't worry I promised not to say anything about it." I said making her sigh in relief "So I guess that you have an assumed penname may I ask what it is so I might one day read one of your stories?" I ask her.

"Umm…my stories aren't really that appropriate for you." She quickly says.

"Okay now you've piqued my interest." I said.

"Umm, aren't my clothes finished?" she asks me trying to divert the current situation.

"Ugh, fine ruin my curiosity, but I will find out eventually." I joked heading to the laundry room, I grab her clothes and return them to her and left the room while she gets dressed. A moment later I reenter the living room seeing Fluttershy fully dressed. I look out the window and see that it was really pouring "Looks like it's really coming down, depends on how bad it's going to be you might have to stay the night here." I said.

"But, what about my animals?" she asks worriedly.

"Angel can make sure that they're taken care of, I mean he's been with you for a while so he probably knows how to take care of the more stubborn ones." I reassure her. Fluttershy visibly relaxed but was still worried, I thought for a moment and an idea pops into my head "Hey Flutters, how about a movie and I'll whip up something for dinner?" I said trying to distract her from her worries. She nods and I search the DVDs for a movie that is safe for her to actually watch, I scan the titles muttering to myself "Nope, nah uh, _hell no_." I finally settle upon a cheap romantic comedy that I can easily ignore while Fluttershy can enjoy it while I make food, I pop the disc into the player I head into the kitchen and look around for something to cook.

After the movie…

I enter the living room just as the credits were rolling and much to my surprise Fluttershy was holding a notepad and writing notes with a pencil, I lightly cough startling her "Oh, I'm sorry, you see I'm going through a bit of a dry spell in terms of inspiration and this has given me a few ideas as to a possible story." She says excitedly.

I smiled "Well I'm happy that I can help in any way that I can. I came in to tell you that dinner is ready, on tonight's menu is spaghetti with sauce with parmesan cheese and garlic bread." I said in my best formal voice making Fluttershy giggle and soon the two of us sat down to eat, we casually make small talk when Fluttershy asks me a question.

"You seem to have a lot of talents why is that?" she asks me. For a moment I really couldn't give a proper answer but an idea pops into my head.

"Well in my world specializing in something is normally a good idea but I believe otherwise, I'm what you call a 'Jack of all trades' simply put I specialize in many things but I master none. Having many talents means that you're flexible when looking for a job or helping other on a project like say building a bookcase and you have knowledge in woodworking to make one, when it comes down to it humans adapt and change accordingly when the situation calls for it. That's why I have several skills available on hand." I explain sitting up grabbing both mine and Fluttershy's empty plates and place them in the sink to be washed.

"I can't imagine having any other talent than taking care of animals." Fluttershy said looking outside as the rain was coming down.

"I try not to think about it. It would give you a headache." I said as I started washing the dishes.

"Oh, um do you need any help with those dishes?" Fluttershy asks me.

I shake my head "Nah, I got this. How about you head into the library? There might be a few books there that should interest you." I said returning to my task. I heard Fluttershy leave and I started the annoying task of cleaning dishes. Soon I was finished and I make my way towards the library wondering if my guest has found anything that caught her attention. I gently knock on the door and enter to see Fluttershy looking at the first Harry Potter book, I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:25; I decided to head up to my room and play a few rounds of BlazBlue and possibly some RE5.

A few hours later…

I yawn and stretch getting up from my chair as I pause the game and I decided to head into the kitchen and grab a coke before finishing the current level that I'm on before calling it a night, I walk by the library and noted the light was still on, I gently knock on the door and enter to see Fluttershy peacefully sleeping in the chair with her book laying on the floor next to her. I gently nudge her shoulder waking her up.

"Oh, oh I'm terribly sorry for sleeping like that." She says.

I smile gently "No need to apologize Flutters, I'll take you to the guest bedroom, sleeping in a chair isn't that comfortable at times trust me." I reply, I gently pull her up and lead her to the guest bedroom and I bid Fluttershy goodnight. I return to my room and finish the level I was currently on and saved the file, I then turn off the game and console and headed off to bed myself…

I groan as the sound of the alarm clock was buzzing loudly, I hit the snooze button and disable the alarm since I had the day off and my overall goal at the moment is sleeping in when last night's memories kicked in, with a small groan I remove myself from my bed and make my way towards the kitchen stopping by the guest bedroom on the way, I knock on the door only to hear silence figuring that she was either still asleep or currently in the shower I head towards the kitchen to start breakfast. Fifteen minutes later a dressed Fluttershy was walking into the kitchen apparently attracted by the smells of food.

I smile at her "Morning Flutters, how'd you sleep?" I ask placing the eggs, hash browns and toast in front of her.

She blushes slightly "I slept wonderfully thank you very much for letting me stay over the night." She says digging into her food.

I sat down to eat as well "So I noticed that you started the Harry Potter series. If you want I can loan them to you and you can deliver them back at a later date. Though you'll probably have to get the 7th book on a separate trip considering how thick it is." I mused to myself.

"Really? How thick is it?" she asks me.

"759 pages." I deadpanned; I remember how much of a pain it was to read and not to mention how long it took to actually finish it. And don't get me started on the epilogue. Fluttershy's eyebrows shot up.

"My goodness even _I _can't write that many pages when working on a series." She says.

"Well it was the final book and the author wanted to tie up any loose ends that the previous books had left." I explained. I looked outside and while the rain was still falling it wasn't as bad as before "Looks like it'll let up this afternoon. I'm going to take my shower, feel free to look around the house okay?" I said placing my dishes into the sink and head off to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later I step out of the bathroom fully dressed in clean clothes and feeling like I can take on the world, I decided to spend a bit of time with Fluttershy and learn a bit more about her when I heard something coming from the attic, I head up the ladder to see a fallen box and Fluttershy startled.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was looking through your things." She apologized profusely.

"It's okay; I've been meaning to reorganize this mess but never had the time to do it." I picked up the box and shook it a little to see if anything was broken, hearing some rattling I sit the box down on the floor and open it to check to be sure, when I open my eyes I was surprised as to the contents "Sweet Celestia! I forgot that this was still here." I said much to Fluttershy's confusion.

"It's my old SNES; remember when I showed you my PlayStation 3? Well that is a current generation console while this is a previous generation console made by Nintendo." I said pulling out a cartridge, looking at it, it was Super Mario World "As you can see these games were put into cartridges rather than discs since technology at the time hadn't advanced that far but they still produced excellent games that to this day became a staple in gameplay and design." I finished looking into the box seeing a good number of games with the guides excellently preserved.

"Um, if you don't mind can I see?" Fluttershy asks me.

"Sure, I just need to hook it up to the TV and we'll see what games are here." I said excitedly, I haul the slightly heavy box down to the living room and unhook the PS3 and examined the cables to see if any of them were damaged or in need of replacement, to my surprise and relief they were in near perfect condition, I chalked this up to the magic of the house that The Doctor made, the same goes with the console, controllers and games. I quickly hook it up and I sort through the games "Let's see, we have Super Mario World, Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, Street Fighter 2 Turbo, Super Mario Kart, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time, Super Mario All Stars, and Spiderman and Venom: Maximum Carnage, huh it looks like there's also a Game Genie. So which game interests you Fluttershy?" I ask her.

She looks at the titles finally she settled on Super Mario World, after giving her a brief overview of the game I started a new file and instructed and quickly went through the stages up to the castle and easily breezed through the pitfalls and enemies before beating Iggy Koopa, cue one demolished castle and the Doughnut Zone. I saved the file and offered to let Fluttershy play she politely declines, after going through a few more stages before beating the Ghost House I save and turn off the game, I play a few more titles before shutting off the console, who knew that pegasai eyesight would give her an unfair advantage in Mario Kart? Before either of us knew it, it was time for lunch; I make her a grilled cheese sandwich while I made one for myself, I look outside to see that the rain had finally let up.

She smiled at me "Thank you for letting me stay overnight I hope that I wasn't too bothersome." She said to me.

"Like I said it was no problem, I had a good time. Maybe we'll do this again sometime." I said in a friendly manner.

Fluttershy blushed slightly "I'd like that." She said before exiting through the front entrance reverting her back to a pegasus, I smile as a beautiful day was shining upon the small town that I am staying in.

To be continued…

_Me: Finally! I knocked out this chapter, now it's back to work on From Twilight to Sunset. Next time: While the Mane 6 are in Appleloosa Jack decides to visit Manehatten as part of his vacation that he's saved up for, what can he expect out of it? Read to find out._

_As always Hoody Hoo! _


	19. Manehattan Arc Part 1

**Not all who wander are lost.**

**Chapter 19: Manehattan Arc Part 1: Bright lights, Big city.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: Here we go with Jack's vacation in Manehattan, let's see what kind of trouble he gets himself involved in. I do not own MLP in any shape or form, typical disclaimers apply._

"Sir, we've arrived in Manehattan." A voice spoke and a gentle nudge startles me I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep; I stand up to stretch recalling the conversation I had with AJ and the others.

_Flashback: One week ago…_

AJ had just received word from her cousin Braeburn that he needs some help in Appleloosa. And of course the rest of the girls agreed to come along.

"You know AJ, I was thinking." I said.

"I wondered what that burning smell was." RD joked.

"Anyway, I was thinking since this is the slow season at the moment I was thinking about taking a bit of a vacation myself." I finished ignoring Rainbow's bad joke.

"Oh and where are you planning to go?" Rarity asks me.

"I've been thinking about this for a couple of months now and I decided to head to Manehattan. I want to see how it compares to Manhattan back home. Besides a bit a familiarity might ease some of my homesickness." I explained to them.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance, I know of a few hotels that you can stay in during this vacation of yours." Rarity said to me.

"Just as long as I can afford it, I may have a paying job but I need to keep a tight budget just in case something breaks or for emergencies." I replied.

"So you're on a budget hmm? As it so happens it's currently a slow season so the prices of a room will be at a fair percentage cheaper." She said.

_End flashback…_

I frown as I step off the train with a black duffle bag, I decided to wear something different during my trip to Manehattan, I was wearing a Soul Reaper uniform with a white sleeveless Haori with two red roses stitched onto the back and a wide brimmed straw hat similar to the captain of Squad 8 of Bleach minus the flower on top. I look to the sky and saw that it was heavily overcast indicating that it was going to rain soon.

"Well, isn't this an ominous start to a vacation." I said, mentally cursing myself for not checking the forecast before my departure from Ponyville, I could only hope that I would get to the hotel before it starts raining. I head to one of the taxis.

"Where to?" the cabbie asks me.

I reach into the pocket of my uniform to pull out the address that Rarity had written down for me, "To the Open Hooves Hotel please and step on it." I said and braced myself as the taxi speeds off. Soon I arrived at one of Manehattan's best hotels and thanks to Rarity being a repeat customer at this establishment and since I was personally recommended by Rarity herself I received a rather nice discount on my room. I step through the main door just as it started to rain and head to the front desk.

The mare behind the desk looks at me nervously "Y-yes how can I help you." She had a striped light cyan mane and tail and a light amber coat her Cutie Mark was that of a floppy purple hat with a red feather sticking out.

"Oh, I have a reservation under 'Jack Evans.' Miss." I tell her the mare searched through the guest registry, after a moment she pulls out a piece of paper.

"Here you are Mr. Evans you just need to fill out this form and you are good to go." I reach into an inside pocket of my Haori to pull out a pen, as I fill out the form I notice that the mare was eyeing my clothes.

"That is an interesting outfit sir." She remarked as I hand her the form back.

"Thank you. A good friend of mine made it for me before I left Ponyville." I reply.

"My name is Coco Pommel and I have a real interest in fashion myself." Coco replied.

"If you're interested in fashion so much why are you working behind a desk in a hotel?" I could not help but be curious.

Coco blushes "Well, I'm trying to earn enough bits to enter Manehattan University and get my degree in Fashion. This was the only place that I could earn the money that I need." She answers.

"Ah, tell you what. I can offer an apprenticeship to my friend Rarity for you if you're interested." I said.

"No, no, I'm not really that good yet." Coco stammers slightly.

"Well if you change your mind let me know. Besides Rarity is the Element of Generosity so I think that being apprenticed to her would give you a massive launch in the fashion industry." I said.

"Thank you for the offer Mr. Evans." Coco replies.

"Please call me Jack, now that I think about it your name sounds vaguely familiar…wait! Ah, I see…a nod to Coco Chanel, very clever." I said to myself.

"Hm? Coco Chanel? Who's that?" Coco asks me curiously.

"Coco Chanel was a famous fashion designer who became well known for her signature style." I recall having to do a report on famous women in art class one day. "Your name is eerily similar to hers, not to mention Chanel was also known to wear a floppy hat with a feather sticking out." I said.

"Really? Can you tell me more?" Pommel asked me awed at this.

"That's all I can remember, I know I have a book on her but its back in Ponyville. How about you leave me your address and I'll mail it to you? You can send it back once you're finished with it." I offered.

"Sure!" she pulls out a spare piece of parchment and quickly jots down an address and hands me a room key "Here you are Jack, and here's the key to your room, Room 215. If you have any question please don't hesitate to come to the front desk." Coco smiled.

I grab the key; I look outside and see that it was raining hard it looked like I wasn't going to do any sightseeing today "I think I'll drop my bag off in my room and head to the restaurant to grab a bite to eat." I tell her, I head to the elevator before Coco calls out to catch my attention.

"Um, would you like some company since you're new here?" Coco offered.

I thought about it for a moment "That'd be great; I'll see you in a few minutes." I said heading to the elevator. After locating my room I place my bag down on the bed and open it to see a slightly worn and familiar book about the historical landmarks of New York City and I take it out to take with me when I go sightseeing. I head back down to the lobby to see Coco waiting for me _Well; this is going to be an interesting vacation._ I thought as Coco leads me to the restaurant.

_To be continued…_

_Me: Sorry for the delay but I'm back in business. Next time: Sightseeing. _

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
